An Extra Robin in the Nest
by Scotty1609
Summary: FROM: WDBCF... eight-year-old Robin may be in over his head when he is transported to the future... And meets Young Justice! And now, when 13-year-old Robin finds himself with the League, what will transpire? What is Ra's al Ghul's plan?
1. Welcome to the Future

**Okay, soooo...**

**My BFF, Du'Varg, had an AMAZING idea to make my WDBCF story 'An Extra Robin in the Nest' into a different series!**

**This is going to be short-medium-long- i honestly have no clue.**

**BUUUUUT:**

**Here's Chapter One!**

**(i own nada. duh.)**

************* IF U ALREADY READ WDBCF, YOU CAN SKIP AHEAD TO THE BOLDED LINE!**

* * *

><p>"Robin?"<p>

"Richard!"

John Stewart swore a string of rather colorful language under his breath, while Barry was practically vibrating in his spot. "Robin?" the speedster called out again, his green eyes wide. John ran a hand over his shaved head, scowling fiercely. "Where the _heck_ can that kid be?"

Barry shrugged, tugging on his red gloves. "He was trained by the _Bat_-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... Remind me to _never_ play hide-and-seek with that kid _ever_ again."

Flash shrugged as he pulled up his cowl. "C'mon. Let's just find him before Bats gets back from his mission."

John nodded, firing up his ring to where he could float in the air. "I'll take the North Wing. You take the South."

Flash nodded, his legs shaking terribly. "Alright. Whoever finds Richard first gets to blame the other on Bats- HEY! I didn't say 'go' ye- oh, never mind!" And Barry left the abandoned hallway.

* * *

><p>Robin giggled as he pulled his canary yellow cape snugly around his body. <em>They'll <em>never_ find me!_

After instigating a game of 'Hide-and-Seek', Robin had sneaked away towards the Weapons Vault. Why would they think to look there? Only Founding Members could get in- that and great hackers.

"Ha!"

The ebony couldn't help but laugh out loud. _Auntie Shayera called that 'LOL', right? She showed me her new iPhone..._

Robin had been trained from the start to be patient, though it was especially hard for the boy- after all, he was only _eight_. But, he managed a whole hour before curiosity got the better of him, and he ventured out from the little nook next to the door that he had been residing in.

The weapons- _toys_- that were all over the numerous walls and rows of shelves shocked the boy. With a grin like it was Christmas (which was only two weeks away, mind you), Robin began to prance around, looking from toy to toy to toy. Well, toys to _him_.

He recognized one of Mr. Freeze's ice-rays and grinned, racing forward to inspect it. It still had a scratch mark from where _his_ bat-a-rang had knocked it out of Freeze's hands. Along next to Freeze's ray was that of Captain Cold and Killer Frost's wrist-bands that allowed her to ice over _acres_ of land.

Robin turned and skipped down the isle, humming to 'Ring Around the Rosy' as he went. Then, he rounded a corner and-

"Wooooooah..."

It was _huge_.

The machine took up almost a fourth of the massive room, its control panels and large chairs spread around. Dozens of colorful wires hung about on hooks bolted into the iron walls, tied together in various spots by strip-ties. All of them met up at one place-

A sphere.

It was actually half of a sphere, and it reminded Robin of those little backings he could take his school pictures next to. It was almost ten feet tall and the same wide.

_Curiosity killed the cat..._ the boy mentally recited to himself. A little nagging voice in the back of his head mumbled, _But satisfaction brought it back..._

So, he did what any eight-year-old would do.

He walked into the sphere.

It was much smaller on the inside than it looked on the outside. Robin frowned and turned in a circle, surveying the dome. "Huh. That's wie-"

Suddenly, the sphere shut.

* * *

><p>Green Lantern scowled to himself as he walked past Batman's room. <em>He's not in there... <em>John was lucky he had his ring. It send up heat sensors to tell who had been there before, and the place was only slightly warm. _Good thing Flash and I are the only ones here... This thing'd be flaring up!_

Then, his ring lit up so bright that it was almost blinding.

But it wasn't his heat sensors going off.

It was a warning-

_HONK! HONK! HONK! Intruder Alert. HONK! HONK! HONK! This is not a drill. HONK! HONK! HONK! Intruder Alert. HONK! HONK! H-_

"-ELL!"

There was a bright whirl of red, and suddenly Flash was at Green Lantern's side. "Who is it-"

"If I knew do ya' think I'd still be standing around?" John's eyes were intense on his ring as it brought up a map of the 'Tower at his verbal command. "It's-" His face paled. "Ra's al Ghul."

There was a sudden scream, and Barry shouted, "Robin!"

* * *

><p>The boy gasped and jumped back as a faced pressed into the frosted glass side of the sphere. He couldn't make out any clear features except for a long, black mustache tied to a beard.<p>

"Ah... A little bird... Well, I suppose you are better than nothing."

Then, the man was gone. Robin suddenly remembered he knew how to fight and rushed forward, bringing out his miniature bow-staff. He slammed it into the wall and-

"ACK!"

A small, but still painful, amount of blue electricity shocked the child, and Robin back-flipped away, wincing under his mask at the sting.

"Don't try to get out," warned a muffled voice, the same man. Robin stood, scowling, and replaced his bowstaff.

"Who says?"

The face re-appeared, still blurry as ever. "Me."

Then, there was a flash of bright white-

* * *

><p>Flash barreled into the Weapons Vault just as Ra's' hand came down on a large red button- <em>Why is it always a large red button- ROBIN! Hello, Barry!<em>- and sent a pulse of white through the numerous wires. He went up to the side of the dome, smiling eerily and said, "Me," in a low voice.

Barry's eyes widened- _OhGodisRobininthere? Batsisgonnakillme-we-us! GLWHERETHEHECKAREYOU!_-

As if on cue, Green Lantern rushed into the room, his ring sending a luminescent green fist towards Ra's. Despite his abilities, the assassin was not able to dodge, and was slammed into the sphere. Electricity cracked out, making his low scream echo through the room.

"SHUT IT OFF!" John roared at Flash. This knocked him into gear, and the speedster ran straight at the control panel and slammed the 'OFF' button. _Really? Large red buttons? Large OFF buttons? How cliché _are_ we?_

The machine died down, and Ra's' screams came to a halt as the electricity came to a halt.

"Flash! John!" came a worried, feminine voice. Into the room charged Wonder Woman- "Oh, Hera."

Ra's was unconscious, but alive, his chest smoking as he laid on the cold metal floor. Green Lantern was standing in the now-open sphere, Flash next to him, looking abashed.

"Where's Robin?" Diana ground out, already fearing the answer.

John and Barry looked at each other, then Flash slapped his face and cried out, "We're screwed!"

* * *

><p>Everything was bright white, but it only lasted a moment. To Robin, it was very underwhelming.<p>

The light died quickly, replaced by The Cave. The child cocked his head to the side, frowning. _A Zeta beam? Huh... It didn't look like one..._

Robin bit the inside of his cheek, then checked his belt like how Batman had taught him. He didn't know if any of the Leaguers were here, but if someone _else_ was-

"OUCH! Watch it, Arty-Fartie-"

"Arty-Fartie? REALLY? You couldn't think of anything _better_, Baywatch?"

"Well I was just-"

"Please, Artemis, Kid, quiet. We do not wish to hear you fighting all day-"

Then, there was a loud _WOOF!_ and a deep laugh that reminded Robin of Superman... "Right, Wolf. Right."

"What did he say?"

"CAN IT, KID IDIOT!"

"OUCH! What did I do _that_ time?"

Robin's eyes widened behind his mask, but he didn't gasp- that might give away his position. Instead, he grabbed out his grappling gun and shot it up into the top beams- _Huh. Have they always been that small? The League must have renova- nenova- whatever that word is..._

He flew up into the ceiling, unhooking the anchor as he somersaulted onto one of the air ducts. It made a tiny _crunch_ as he landed, and the boy winced. After a moment, he got down on his knees to peer over the edge.

Four people walked into the room, along with a wolf. _Wolf, wolf? Huh. Even _Batman_ is more creative than _that_. _The wolf was huge and white, and its skin was torn open in parts- _Ouchie!_- while its tail whipped around happily.

The person who was in front was a girl. She was medium height and had a long, blonde ponytail that seemed wet. (Now that Robin looked, _all_ of them had wet hair- even the wolf.) She wore a tan jacket and a white undershirt with jeans and boots.

There was also a red-haired teen behind the girl, making faces at the back of her head. He wore a yellow over-shirt on a long-sleeved, red undershirt. He, too, wore jeans and the Flash sneakers. Two other boys followed, one Black with blonde hair- _Like Kaldur'ahm!_- and the other a tall ebony with a black Superman shirt on.

Robin's eyes widened even more, and he shrunk back a bit. _Do they know the League? Or are they bad-guys?_

From the other side of the room rushed in a girl- a _green_ girl, who was _floating_, and _levitating _a pan of cookies. Behind her was a shorter, skinny teen with skinny jeans, black hair, and black sun glasses. _Why is he wearing sun glasses inside?_

The green-skinned girl was smiling broadly, and said, "Cookies!" loudly. The red-haired teen ran forward- _Super-speed? But only Uncle Barry and Wally have super-speed!_- and sent her a smirk.

"Thanks, babe!" He began to rapidly devour the treats, while everyone else just laughed or (in the blonde girl and Superman's-fanboy) rolled their eyes.

The smaller ebony grinned and whacked the red-head. "Save some for us, KF!"

_KF?_ Robin's eyes widened, and he let out a tiny gasp. _Okay. Something _weird_ is going on... I need to call Batman._

He pressed his comm-unit, but only static came. _Uh-oh..._

Robin peered over the edge again and squinted harshly as he watched the events play out. _Maybe one of the League will get here soon... Hopefully..._ He gulped.

Suddenly, the wolf's tail was rigid, and his ears laid back on his head. He gave a low growl, peering up into the rafters.

The Superman's-fanboy clenched his fists and said, "Wolf smells something."

Instantly, the six were all in fighting positions, cookies forgotten. The ebony had pulled out a belt a lot like Robin's, while the Black boy had some kind of sticks in his hands. The blonde girl had a bow and a knocked arrow- _Where did she get those?_- and the green girl and bigger ebony were simply tensed, ready for a fight.

"Show yourself!" the Black boy shouted menacingly, a bit of an accent to his voice.

Robin whimpered. _I have three choices... Go down and fight-_ The Black boy's sticks crackled with electricity, and the girl's arrow was suddenly on fire. _Alright, two choices... I surrender, or wait for the League to find me._

"There!" the Superman-shirt-boy cried, pointing to Robin's hiding spot.

_Choice one it is..._

The Black boy- who Robin decided was the leader- called out, "We will not harm you as long as you do as we say. Come down and surrender yourself."

Batman had taught Robin to be brave, but he had also taught him to be smart.

So, he used his grappling hook to lower himself to the ground.

The gasps were instant, and there was silence. Robin pulled his cape around him, taking a frightened step back. The people seemed scarier now, so up-close.

"D-Don't hurt me..." he said softly. Normally, he would always have back-up, with either Batman or Roy (Wally, too, but he never turned out to be much help.), but now...

He was alone.

Alone with strangers that probably wanted to hurt him-

Or worse.

But, instead, he just heard the red-head whisper, "Robin?"

**(THIS IS THE STARTING LINE FOR WDBCF READERS!)**

* * *

><p>"<em>WHERE<em> did you _send_ him?" John growled from his seat across from Ra's.

The old man said nothing, did nothing- his face was blank, his eyes pointed straight at the Green Lantern across from him, though they didn't focus on anything. The same had been going on for almost an hour, now, and Batman, Hawkman, and Captain Atom were due back any minute.

Behind the interrogation room's one-sided mirror, Flash was pacing, though his eyes never left Ra's and John. Wonder Woman was looking as if she was about to pound someone into a wall- most likely Ra's (or _hopefully_, as Flash and GL had been the ones watching Robin).

"Hera," the Amazonian hissed under her breath, fists rested on the control panels as they clenched onto nothing tightly. "Let me talk to that- that lying Hydra, and I'll find Robin in an hour-"

Flash put a hand on Diana's shoulder, and she flinched, turning her head away. "I swear, Barry, how could this have happened- how could _you_ have _let _this _happen_?" She whirled around, anger written clear over her features. "Allen, if we can't find him, I _promise_ you, there will be Hades to pay- and the same goes for Stewart."

Flash gulped.

…

It was silent after that.

Purely. Silence.

None of the members of the Team had expected to come back from their mission, shower up, and find a baby version of Robin in the headquarters.

Of course, it took Robin- the Team's Robin- a few moments before his brain began to function properly. He then pressed his comm unit and called for the first person he could think of- his father.

"_Robin, we're in a meeting-"_

"Yeah, but this is... Big. Like, _big_, big- like _way_ over whelming, big."

There was a pause, then: _"I'm on my way-"_

"_We,"_ came Green Arrow's amused voice. _"Whatever makes Robin sound nervous _must_ be exciting!_"

"Thanks, Arrow."

"_Don't mention it, kid!"_

Robin 'hung-up', then turned to look at the Team. None of them had moved, and neither had the boy.

It was _him_.

Well, a little him.

The boy wore almost an exact replica of Robin's uniform, only much smaller and with brighter colors. The underbelly of his cape- instead of being a deep gold- was more of a lemon-y yellow. The red was sharper, and his gloves were much smaller and much less bulky. His hair was longer, and the edges of his mask were sharper. His lips quavered a bit, and Robin could only imagine what the kid- what _he_ was going through. He knew that little-himself hadn't yet reached his ninth birthday, because his belt only had a few pockets (he had gotten a new one for his present) and not the twelve and three holsters for his grappling guns.

M'gann was the first to react farther than a word.

She got down on one knee and held out her hand, a frown upon her lips. "Hi..." She cast a glance to Wally. "...Robin? Uhm- We won't hurt you. We're friends."

The boy hung his head and shrunk back a bit, whispering, "_Cum pot sti ca nu se mint_?..."

Robin scowled. Yeah, the kid was eight. Insecure, scared, shaking at the knees and sweating, speaking his first language as a security blanket.

"_Nu suntem mint_," Robin called out.

The eight-year-old jumped and looked up, wide-eyed. "You're a gyp?"

Robin nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Used to be. High-flier. You know how that works, DG."

Robin could see the gears in the boy's head working. "I-I'm in the- in the future?"

_02- Batman... 05- Green Arrow... 04- Flash... 06- Black Canary..._

Little-Robin perked up at the sound of his mentor's name.

Into the room strode Batman, his pitch black cape swishing behind him. Flash appeared next, in a flurry of color, next to his nephew. At the same time, Green Arrow and Black Canary were casually walking in next to the Dark Knight.

But, as soon as they saw Little-Robin, the casual air of the meet-up was gone.

Flash's jaw dropped, and Arrow gasped. Canary paused, eyes wide.

Batman, of course, didn't break his step. He came to stop right next to Robin- _his_ Robin- and peered at the small boy. "Is that who I think it is?"

Superboy rolled his eyes. "I thought we already established the 'it' thing?"

There was yet another long, painful pause. Then, Green Arrow cleared his throat. "Uh... Where do we go from here?"

Little-Robin shuffled his feet, his lower lip jutting out in a pout. Batman scowled deeply. "We need to run some tests-"

"Oh, for God's sake!" Artemis shouted, walking forwards towards Little-Robin, and picked him up in her arms- to the child's obvious surprise (as he gasped and instantly clung to her like a koala). "He's what- nine? Give the kid a break! He just jumped dimensions!"

M'gann floated forward and took Little-Robin from her friend's arms. "Hello, Megan! How could we be so mean to such a cute little angel?" she cooed, cuddling Little-Robin to her cheek. He giggled, despite himself, and hugged her neck.

Black Canary was the next to come over. "Right," she spoke uneasily, putting a hand on either of the girls' shoulders. She looked from Batman to Robin to Little-Robin and back to Batman. Her eyes finally came to rest on Little-Robin. "Well, you know who I am."

"Black Canary!"

The way his voice was so innocent, so childish, it made M'gann and Artemis melt with 'awwww!'

Robin face-palmed. "I don't know whether I should be disgusted or embarrassed..."

Wally jaw dropped as the females began to kiss and hug on Little-Robin. "Dude! How does _he _get the ladies and _I _don't!"

Connor abruptly spoke, "He's cuter than you."

Wally scowled.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, Wally! Robin is cuter than you! (well, as a baby. it's a tie in present-time.)<strong>

**REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**


	2. Welcome to the Past

**YAAAAY! Next chapter! **

**Sorry for the errors, because I was too lazy to do Spell Check. ^^DDDDD**

**I own nothing, blah, blah, blah. Sorry about the wait and the crappy lack of activity, blah, blah, blah.**

**Read.**

**Review.**

**Nuff' said.**

* * *

><p><em>Connor abruptly spoke, "He's cuter than you."<em>

_Wally scowled._

Robin turned to look at his mentor, eyebrows raised as he tried to think of what to do next. Batman grunted slightly, then spoke, "Fine. We'll run tests first thing in the morning." With that, he turned and stalked off. "Robin, are you coming on patrol?"

Robin turned to look at his Team. Wally was shuffling his feet, eyebrows raised at his friend. The speedster mouthed, _C'mon. Take a break._

The ebony smirked. "Fine. I-"

Suddenly, Robin's voice was cut off by a bright flash of light. Tongues of white sparkles floated around the teen's body, blue lights erupting from the floor and consuming his body. He didn't even have a moment to scream before he disappeared.

"ROBIN!"

It was actually M'gann who screamed first, running forward with her powers already revved up to try and pull Robin's subconscious out of the portal- _Portal? Oh my glob! He's going to the past-_

Batman was suddenly there, but it was too late.

The lights- and Robin- were all gone.

* * *

><p>Ra's had been <em>no <em>help, _whatsoever_. And- to make things better- 'Auntie Shay' was back.

Crap.

Flash and Green Lantern were sitting in chairs, Diana scowling over them, as Shayera searched all over the Weapons Room. Diana had just finished her rant, leaving both men sweating and shaking in their elastic boots.

"Can we go-"

"John."

"Never mind."

"Uh... Guys?" came the Thangarian's nervous voice. And, _nervous_, was something new for Shayera. "I _think_ I've found something... Or, someone-"

"Robin?" Flash exclaimed as he zoomed past a very disgruntled Wonder Woman and a peeved Green Lantern.

What he saw stopped him in his tracks.

Shayera was on her knees in the transporter sphere, her wings spread regally behind her. Her mace was at her side, but her mask had been shed and now sat next to her. But, the thing that stopped Barry in his tracks was the unconscious person in her lap.

It was a teenaged boy- maybe thirteen or fourteen- with ebony, spiky hair. Barry would recognize that hair _anywhere_.

The clicking and clopping of shoes announced Diana's arrival, and John's voice from behind her cautiously spoke, "Robin?"

The teen stirred gently in his shocked stupor, groaning and rubbing his head. "Ugh... Wait- Aunt Shay?"

A small gasp emerged from her open lips, and green eyes widened. "D-Dickie?"

He sat up, groaning and clutching his head. "Yeah... Man, did I hit my head?" His fingers pulled away, revealing a tint of red. Shayera swore and supported the teen as he groaned again. "Uh... Ouch?"

Finally, the heroes' brains kicked in.

They swarmed around Robin, helping him up gently. The teen swayed, tripping over his feet, but was caught by John. "Man. Kid must have a real bad concussion."

"Naw," Robin rasped. "Just the Zeta beam- actually, that's a time machine, isn't it? I'm in the past?"

Barry nodded, pulling down his cowl to reveal two frightened eyes. "And Bats is gonna kill us."

* * *

><p>Batman stood from his spot, crouching near where his son had been not an hour earlier. A white, taped 'X' marked where Robin had disappeared. Batman had just finished his testings, but still couldn't figure out what had transported his son away from him. Flash was taking some of the energy readings and comparing them to the others that had been found before. Green Arrow had been called away- to his obvious distaste- and Black Canary had gone with him, leaving the Team to explore the kitchen with Little-Robin to occupy their nerves of losing their youngest member.<p>

Well, most of the Team.

Kaldur'ahm stood behind Batman, his eyebrows furrowed and his jaw tense. He could remember Robin as a child- and this boy was the spitting image. _This is not an alternate universe of our Robin... This is... _him_..._

Batman turned to face the Atalantean. "I need to go work with Flash at HQ. Robin will stay with you all for now." Aqualad's mouth opened, most likely to say 'We do not know how to care for a child' or, 'He would be best off with his father', but he was cut off. "That is an _order_, Kaldur'ahm."

The dark-skinned teen nodded briefly, looking downwards. "Of course, sir."

_Batman. 02._

Suddenly, there was a high-pitched squeal of joy. A squeal that Kaldur would recognize _anywhere_.

He smiled gently and walked towards the entertainment room.

M'gann was hovering in the kitchen, mixing together something that looked chocolate, her pink apron over her clothes and a smile on her lips, though her eyes were full of worry. Wally was sitting on the couch, flipping through channels to occupy his nervous mind, though his eyes kept floating towards Robin. Little-Robin, who was sitting in Artemis's lap as if he were four, giggling as he held onto her hair with one hand, watching her make silly faces. Superboy, from his position helping M'gann in the kitchen, rolled his eyes. "He's seven, Artemis, not two."

Robin suddenly turned away from the archeress, a mini-Bat-glare upon his features. It looked more adorable than frightening. "I'm _eight_- almost nine!"

Wally, despite his worries, smirked. "Yeah. I'm sure you are, kid."

_Black. Canary. 09._

The clicking and clopping of shoes announced the woman's arrival. She entered the room, grinning when she saw her 'nephew' sitting on her 'niece's' lap. Kaldur turned to her and nodded slightly. "Black Canary."

Looking to Kaldur, she spoke, "Call me Dinah when we're off-duty."

"Miss Dinah-"

"_Just_ Dinah, Kaldur'ahm. Don't make me feel old."

Kaldur smirked. "Dinah. Not to be rude, but why are you here? I had thought that you were on a mission."

Dinah shrugged, leaning against the rock wall. "I thought you could get Robin some stuff while he's here." She then solidified her emotions, her face going blank as she whispered specifically to Kaldur (and Superboy, of course, although not intentionally). "Bats doesn't know how long he'll be here... You might as well get some stuff- just in case." Her smile returned, and she held up a thin slip of plastic. "Even got a card from mister I've-got-a-stick-up-my-butt."

Kaldur cocked an eyebrow. "Uhm..."

Dinah rolled her eyes. "Just give it to Artemis. She'll know what to do." She flicked the plastic at Kaldur, who caught it easily. "But, under _no_ circumstances, will you _ever_ give that thing to Wally. Understood?"

Kaldur nodded shakily. "Yes, ma'am. Understood."

With a devious smirk, the bird turned and walked off.

* * *

><p>Robin hissed slightly as J'onn bandaged his head. The Martian had hardly reacted at all when he saw Richard, besides a slightly raised eye-bone. Now, as the teenager was sitting on a medical bed in the Bay, the green-skinned alien was treating the slight head-wound he had received. J'onn hypothesized that Robin had been knocked off-balance in the portal, and hit his head on the side wall.<p>

Shayera, Diana, John, and Barry gathered outside of the Med Bay. Their reactions were separate and unique. Diana had gotten tears in her eyes from seeing how old her little bird had become. John was still nervous a smidge, but mostly angry at Ra's. He didn't know what to think about Older-Robin. Barry was shaking in his elastic boots, thousands of thoughts bouncing back and forth in his head. Shayera's grip on her mace on and off as she struggled to maintain a coll composure- which was failing miserably.

J'onn shined a light in Robin's eye to check for a concussion. The teen flinched slightly, but was easily back in his beginning position in moments.

"He has more control," John observed, rubbing his chin tiredly.

"He's older," Diana objected angrily.

Barry held up a hand to the Amazon. "Diana, we're not suggesting he's better-"

"He's _not_-"

"He _is_ Robin," Shayera growled, "just... _not_."

Barry chuckled uneasily. "Yeah. Right."

Meanwhile, J'onn was talking to Robin inside the Bay. "Do you remember traveling in time when you were a child?"

The ebony spoke, "No. That's what makes me wonder if I'm from an alternate universe, or just the future."

J'onn nodded slowly as he readied a glass of water for the young vigilante. "Perhaps trauma from the trip hid it from you."

Robin took a deep gulp, half-finishing off the glass. "But wouldn't you guys remember it? I mean, Uncle B- _my_ Uncle B- looked really shocked. And, I know he doesn't show it, but Bats looked surprised to me. Why wouldn't they remember?"

J'onn's eyes showed the gears in his head turning. "It is a long shot, as humans say, but perhaps they came after you and forgot their own sides."

Robin shrugged, finishing off the glass fully. "Are you guys going after me- er, Robin?"

The Martian began to telepathically put everything away, his back to Robin. "Perhaps, though Flash has not been successful with finding the correct coordinates for your dimension or time, whichever it is." He turned, eyes piercing. "Perhaps, we will go after you- after our Robin- when the portal is ready."

"Or maybe my Team will find me first."

J'onn smirked. "It is a race against time."

"Hardy har."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, it was basically poop. Sorries!<strong>

**Next chapter will have a LOT more Robin cuteness, and I'll tone-down the Older!Robin, because he's sexy, but not as adorable as Littler!Robin.**

**^^D**

**REVIEWS?**


	3. Welcome to Walmart

**uuuuugh...**

**okay, i know, it's been 4eeeeedeeeeeeeeeeedeeeeeever! buuut... here's an update!**

**HERE"S HOW ITS GONNA GO: Every other chapter is going to be Older!Robin, then Younger!Robin, okays? So, CH 4 is going to be all about Older!Robin's interactions with Younger!R0bin's Justice League. Okay? ^^D**

**I don't own. No, really, I don't. Why don't you BELIEVE me? I totally do NOT own Young Justice or the Justice League! Okay, believe what you want to. *Sigh* people these days...**

**Now that you have read this- or at least to the non- stupid ones that have and aren't gonna be confused by not having any Older!Robin in this chappie (^^D)- CONTINUE ON!**

* * *

><p><em>Kaldur nodded shakily. "Yes, ma'am. Understood."<em>

_With a devious smirk, the bird turned and walked off._

Kaldur turned, puzzling over the small piece of plastic. _How does this have any value?_

There was a loud shriek of joy, and the Atalantean looked up to see Little-Robin hiding behind the couch, grinning ear-to-ear. M'gann was smiling as she peered over the kitchen counter at the boy. Connor- despite himself- was smiling at the child, too. Wally was bent backwards, eyes peering far past his forehead to see the child. Artemis snickered as Robin tugged on Wally's hair.

"Wally! Wally! Wally! Wally! Wally!"

"Robin! Robin! Robin! Robin! Robin- what?"

"I'm hungry."

The speedster groaned. "Oooooooof _course_ you are."

M'gann suddenly spoke up. "I can make him a sandwich while the cookies are baking-"

"I'll do it," Connor cut in. The Martian girl looked at him in a daze for a moment before smiling and saying, "Okay."

Connor turned- to see Little-Robin sitting on the counter. He jumped a bit, eyes wide, and M'gann cried out. In the living room, Wally was grinning weakly, still a burden over his shoulders.

Little-Robin kicked his feet, playing with the hem of his cape as he eyed Connor from behind his domino mask. "You gonna make me a sandwich or what?"

"Robin!" M'gann scolded lightly.

"Wh_aaaaaa_t?" the child squealed.

Shaking her head, the girl went back to her cookies. Connor cleared his throat and put his fists on his waist. "What do you want?"

"A sandwich."

Connor sighed. This was going to take a while...

* * *

><p>"Alright. So..." Wally rubbed his hands together as he looked at Little-Robin. The little boy stood next to Connor, holding the clone's hand tightly. For some reason, the child had not stopped clinging to Superboy ever since he had 'eaten the bestest sandwich ever'. Apparently, very little could make the child happy.<p>

Now, they were faced with the dilemma of getting Little-Robin something to wear so that he would be alright to go shopping. Kaldur had suggested that the child just go in his current garb; "People might think it is a costume. Children wear costumes often, yes?"

Artemis suggested that they take off his mask to see what color his eyes were.

M'gann was too busy cooing over how cute he was to suggest anything.

Connor simply cocked an eyebrow when someone asked him his idea.

So, it was up to Wally. They were in Robin's room, trying to find something small enough to even begin to fit him. The child was still holding onto Connor's hand with both of his, giggling as he played with the teen's fingers.

"It doesn't take much to entertain kids, does it?"

Wally shook his head as he dug through Robin's dresser. He flung out numerous socks, a couple pairs of boxers- _You'd think he'd wear briefs, with how tight those tights are._- and three skinny jeans. "Man! C'mon, where is- AHA!"

Wally turned, grinning, to hold up a Green Lantern shirt. It looked two or three sizes too small for their Robin, and it was half the size of Wally's chest. "I bought this for Rob's birthday a couple years ago, and it accidentally shrunk in the wash, anyways."

Connor picked up Little-Robin and set him down on the bed, helping him take off his cape, gloves and shoes. He was stuck at the child's tunic, however. "Uh... How do you get it off?"

Little-Robin rolled his eyes and fumbled with the buckles for a moment before getting them undone. He strained to pull the tight fabric over his head, but eventually got it off. He sat there, staring up at Wally with a smile made of sunbeams. The speedster couldn't help but smile. _If this kid turned out so good, Rob has to be safe. Yeah... Yeah, he's okay._

"Alright, kiddo."

Even with the shrunken, old shirt, its sleeves ran past the boy's elbows, its hem going halfway down his thighs. The neck hung past his collarbone, but with the boy's messy black hair, he just looked like he had woken up from a nap. His tights, though, were questionable. "Oh, well. That's the best we got."

The child raised his hands up to his mask, and Wally frowned. "Oh. Right."

He looked around the room for a minute, then gave in. "I guess it'll be okay."

Nodding, the ebony took off his mask-

"Woah." Connor stared. The boy had the brightest, bluest eyes he'd ever seen. They were dark and sparkling, full of joy and sheer curiosity.

"Can we go now? I want fruit snacks!"

Nodding, Wally hefted the child into his arms. "Alright, kiddo. Let's go get the others and scram."

"Ungh!" the child grunted oddly, squirming to get out of Wally's hold.

"What?"

"I want Connor to hold me!"

The clone grinned.

"Shuddup..."

"Ready to go?" Artemis's voice rang through the Mountain. When she saw Little-Robin's new-and-improved 'outfit', she couldn't help but smile. "You ready?"

The boy beamed, nodding as he clenched a handful of Connor's now-inside-out shirt in his hand. M'gann, now Megan, flew into the room. 'Kyle' followed behind her, the collar of his jacket up to hide his gills. The group got together, all ready to go.

"I'll get the ship!" Megan called out excitedly and flew off.

Artemis scowled. "We need a car."

Kyle cocked an eyebrow at her. "I believe I shall let you confer with Batman about that."

* * *

><p>"Howabout this one, Rob?"<p>

Little-Robin, his hand tightly holding onto Connor's two middle fingers, made a face at the dress-shirt Megan held up. It was white with a collar that had lace on the edges. "That looks like something Alfred would wear."

Connor made a face very similar to Little-Robin's and said slowly, "Uh... Megan? I think that that's for a girl."

The Martian blushed and placed it back on the rack. "Right."

Arguing could be heard over the busy din that was Walmart two weeks before Christmas- which was a surprise as it was _extremely_ busy.

"He won't want _that_!"

"He's _eight_! He doesn't care!"

"Why don't we ask him, then?"

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

Connor slapped his face half-heartedly. "Those two just need to make-out already."

"Make-out? You mean that thing that Batman and Wonder Woman do when they think I can't s-"

"NOTHING!" Megan practically screamed as she zoomed forward to place her hands over Little-Robin's ears. "Nothing at all!"

"Batman and Wonder Woman, huh?"

"Connor!"

"What?"

"Megan? What are _you_ doing here?"

Megan gasped as Wendy pulled her into a hug. "Wendy! Hey!" The two finished their hug, pulling apart and smiling. From behind Wendy came Marvin, who was playing rapid-fire on his DS, his disgruntled yellow shirt looking even worse with the mustard stain on its collar.

"Marvin! Put that away!"

"Hey!"

Wendy put the toy into her small, sparkly purse. "You can get it back later."

Little-Robin squeaked when Wendy saw him, then ran to hide behind Connor. He scrambled up the clone's back to hang onto him like a koala bear, peeking over Connor's shoulder slightly. Wendy was 'aww'ing even louder than Megan had.

"Oh, Megan! He's so cute!"

Marvin peered at the boy, then addressed Connor. "Is he your little brother?"

"What? No, why?"

The nerd shrugged. "You two just look alike, s'all. Cousins?"

"Uh... Yeah, sure."

Wendy took a step forward, reaching out towards Little-Robin. This annoyed Connor intensely- _What, does she think he's a pet?_- and he frowned, pulling the eight-year-old into his arms.

"Little cutie got a name?"

"Rob," the boy spoke, frowning at Wendy.

She laughed uneasily, clearing her throat under the uneasy glare of the child. "Uh... Right. Well, nice seeing you Megan, Connor. We'd better go. Bye!"

As Wendy dragged Marvin off, you could hear the latter cry out, "Do I get my game back now?"

Connor looked down at Little-Robin, who was rubbing sleep from his eyes. Despite himself, the child let out a cat-like yawn, his tongue curling as he did so. A sudden protective urge swept over the clone, and he brushed hair from the boy's eyes. "We're almost done, okay, Robin?"

The child nodded before squirming to get out of his 'babysitter's' hold. Megan smiled as Little-Robin's eyelids drooped. She put a finger to her forehead as if in thought, sending out a message to the Team.

_'Guys? Robin's getting tired. Are we almost done?'_

Kyle's voice responded, _'I have retrieved fruit snacks and juice packs. Artemis? Wally?'_

_'Yeah,' _came a very irritated, female's voice. _'I got him a pair of Crocs. _Wally_ got some sleepwear...'_

_'It's cute!'_

_'He _won't_ like it, Kid Idiot.'_

_'Wally, Artemis, please stop now. We need to finish up- Robin is tired.'_

Wally's emotions of confusion swirled out against the Team, when embarrassment suddenly flashed in. _'S-sorry, guys... I just miss Rob...'_

_'Don't worry, Wally,'_ Megan's consoling tone came. _'Batman and the League will find him. I'm sure he's fine, too.'_

_'We must focus on the present, Wally. Connor? Is Robin ready?'_

Megan turned, instantly biting back coos as she saw a sleeping angel in her boyfriend's arms. _'Yeah. I'd say he's ready.'_

_'GREAT!' _Wally's voice shook them all. _'I got him some _great_ pj's!'_

_'So _you_ think.'_

_'Oh, who got your short-shorts in a bunch, not-Roy?'_

_'WEST!'_

_'Do they _ever_ stop?'_

_'I do not know, Superboy... I do not know...'_

* * *

><p>When they got back to the Cave, Black Canary and- to their surprise- <em>Wonder Woman<em> was there. Her smile was broad, her eyes bright and happy. Her tanned skin clashed against Canary's lighter skin, and the two were standing close, talking quietly and- another surprise- _giggling_. Kaldur stepped forward. "Bl- Dinah. Miss Wonder Woman. How can we help you?"

Wonder Woman smiled at Kaldur. "Aqualad. Just call me Diana."

"Of course. Call me Kaldur, please."

"Of course."

The others emerged from the Bio-Ship, smiles on their faces. Artemis held several Walmart sacks while Wally was carrying a large box. A picture on the outside showed a portable booster-seat. Megan held a few more Walmart sacks, and Connor held Little-Robin.

Diana and Dinah melted at the sight of their 'nephew'. The group gathered with Connor and Kaldur in the front.

"You guys have done good," Dinah praised in a low voice. "We're here to relieve you of your babysitting duties."

Wally sighed happily, while Artemis simply grunted under the strain of her bags. Kaldur nodded in acceptance, and Megan pouted slightly as Connor handed Little-Robin to Diana. The Amazonian was shocked when she saw the sadness in the clone's eyes. Then, she realized that he didn't want to see the younger, smaller ebony go.

"We're keeping him here," she assured. "We're just taking over to give you guys a break."

Connor nodded, looking somewhat relieved. Diana smiled as Little-Robin curled into her chest. "Did you guys get some pj's?"

Wally was suddenly beaming as he super-speeded to pull something out of one of Artemis's Walmart bags. "Wally!" she whisper-shouted. "Don't just- ugh!"

"Here!" the speedster exclaimed, earning a gentle tap to the head by Megan. She held a finger to her lips, and he rolled his eyes. "Right, right," as he held up a large blob of red.

It was red, fuzzy footsies. A Flash emblem was on the chest, and the little feet were yellow, along with the cuffs. A hood rested on the back, with two lightning bolts running out of the 'ears' of the suit. "Don't you love it?"

Diana laughed while Canary made a face. "I love it, Wally."

"Thanks, Di."

Dinah took the pajamas from Wally and shooed the teens away. When she turned back around, she saw her best friend cradling the young bird to her chest, sighing. It brought back fond memories.

"Do you miss it? Him being little?"

After a moment, Wonder Woman nodded. "But I've enjoyed watching him grow..." A pause. Then, "Bruce will find him, right, Dee?"

Dinah nodded, though her heart was heavy. "I'm sure he will."

The two women stood there for several minutes, watching the angel in Diana's arms. Both were having flashbacks to when _this_ Robin had been _their_ Robin. They only went to move when sudden screaming from the Team's archer and speedster made Little-Robin stir.

"Let's get him a bath and bed," Dinah whispered as the child's eyes drooped back closed. Diana nodded, and, with bird and PJ's in hand, the women made their way towards the bedroom hallway.

Halfway down the rocky hall was a huge wash room with a dozen shower heads in one large room, a doorway that led to three ice bath tubs and the lockers where the heroes would keep their uniforms and civvies, much like a high-school locker room.

The princess bent down at the edge of one of the ice baths while Dinah turned on the water, making sure it was lukewarm. Gently, Diana shook Little-Robin awake. The child jumped slightly before yawning, stretching, and batting his big, blue eyes at her.

"You're not my Aunt Diana, are you?"

She sighed gently, sadly, before saying, "No. I'm not. But we are the same person, sort of..." Her voice trailed off, confused, while Little-Robin giggled.

"It's okay. You look like her- and you smell like her."

Diana chuckled. "And what would that smell like?"

"You smell like my _mamica_ smelt..."

There was an awkward pause, in which two sets of blue eyes peered at each other.

Then, thankfully, Dinah cut in. "Dick- can I call you that?"

He nodded.

"Alright, then. Dick, I'm not eager to give you a full bath, so you need to undress yourself."

The boy, still half-asleep, nodded and tried to pull his shirt over his head. But, his tired fingers fumbled with it, only being able to get it off one shoulder. Sighing, Dinah helped him take it off while Diana simultaneously helped him out of his tights. Dinah refused, though, to take off his Superman little-kid briefs.

The water was warm, now, and Diana lifted a rather naked little bird into the water, pulling Ivory soap and shampoo out of who-knows-where. Dinah went to fetch a rag and towel while Wonder Woman squirted some shampoo on Little-Robin's head. _Then again, without his mask, wouldn't he be Little-Dick? Ooh- nevermind..._

As she ran her fingers through Dick's hair, the Amazonian smirked. The poor child was having a hard time staying awake, even in the already-chilling water. _I wish we had a regular tub... It might keep the water warmer for him..._

Black Canary came back into the room with two towels and a rag. After lathering the smaller with soap, she ordered Dick to wash himself. The child did, yawning as he handed her the sopping fabric.

"He's smaller than I remember," Dinah whispered. True, the boy was much smaller than in her memories, and his skin was much more of a Gypsy tan.

"He's younger than you remember him to be," Diana explained. "You probably have stronger memories of when he was nine and ten, rather than eight."

"He looks the same to you?"

Diana gently ran her fingertips along the numerous freckles on the boy's baby-soft shoulders and cheeks. "Exactly..."

Another yawn shook the women from their reminiscing, and Dinah grabbed a towel as Diana lifted Dick from the tub. After drying off his small, chubby body, Dinah pulled him into a warm embrace, swaddling him like an infant. Diana scrubbed the boy's head dry with the other towel as the tub drained, then set the damp fabric on its edge. Looking back, she saw that Dinah already had Dick dressed up in his mini-Flash PJ's/costume.

The angel was fast asleep.

Black Canary lifted him into her arms, hugging him close. But, her communicator suddenly rang, and she swore as Dick stirred. Diana quickly pulled the eight-year-old from her friend as the other woman answered her call.

"Ivy in Star? Where exactly?... Alright, I'll meet you there." With a heavy sigh, the bird nodded to Diana, who nodded back.

Planting a gentle kiss on Little-Robin's head, Dinah whispered, "Sleep well, little bird," before she sashayed out the door.

Diana, now alone, looked down at the slumbering child. Even though he was adorable, she missed her own little Robin...

_Get him back to us, Bruce... Please..._

* * *

><p><strong>If you haven't noticed, I'm a Fluff!addict. :)<strong>

**ROY comes in in chapter 5-ilzzzz. SEE HIS REACTION TO ROBIN BEING EIGHT AGAIN! BOOOOJA!**

**Now, if u are a loyal fan that reads my A/N's, please review. If you don't... grumble... go ahead and review anyways! ^^DDDDDD**

**Oh, and to all of you who are going to flame my A/N as being rude, how can I be rude IN my A/N's to people who DO NOT READ THEM! Duh. :)))))**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Welcome to the Bat Lab

**WARNING::::::::::: Spoilers for Batman's past. (Yes, _Batman's_ past_)**

**OMG! An _update_? WHAT IS THIS?**

**Okay, my excuses are as follows:**

**Yesterday, I was puking out my stomach.**

**For the whole week before that, I was in Oklahoma.**

**So... please forgiveth meeees!**

**I own nothin.**

* * *

><p><em>Robin shrugged, finishing off his glass fully. "Are you guys going after me- er, Robin?"<em>

_The Martian began to telepathically put everything away, his back to Robin. "Perhaps, though Flash has not been successful for finding the coordinates for your dimension or time, whichever it is." He turned, eyes piercing. "Perhaps, we will go after you- after our Robin- when the portal is ready."_

"_Or perhaps my Team will find me first."_

_J'onn smirked. "It is a race against time."_

"_Hardy har."_

There was silence as J'onn circled back around and inspected Robin slightly. "Shall we call you something different than 'Robin'? That name is confusing to all of us, and I believe that a different name shall better equip our situation."

Robin paused, biting his lip, before saying, "Just call me Dick, I guess. I know the League all know mine and Bruce's identities."

J'onn nodded, then continued to inspect the teen. "So, you said you are thirteen."

Dick nodded. "Yeah. I'll be fourteen on the first day of Spring. I think Wally's already planning a huge surprise party."

The Martian smiled softly to himself. That _did_ sound like a speedster- especially 'big brother' Wally-speedster. "Do you have a Speedy in your dimension or time?"

"Oh, yeah. We've got plenty of- ah... I'm not sure how much I should say," the teen stopped himself, sheepishly rubbing behind his ear. "I mean, if I _am_ from the future, I wouldn't want to do any damage or anything."

J'onn nodded once more, and Dick was struck by how different the Martian was from his niece. While M'gann was bubbly, hyperactive (at times), and always talking and asking questions, J'onn was much more secluded and stoic. That had been one of the reasons Dick was shocked when he first met Miss M. He had wrongly assumed that all Martians were anti-social.

"How are we gonna find out if I'm from the future or a different universe?" Dick inquired J'onn. The Martian frowned slightly, then paused.

"I suppose we shall contact Batman. After all, he shall find out about Robin's disappearance soon enough, and we need his help."

Dick slid off of the bed and proceeded to do a small front-flip to force blood to rush to his fingers and toes. "I hate holding still. Most of the time, for small stuff, I don't even bandage it. Bandages get in the way and restrict my movement."

J'onn allowed a small smile to grace his lips. This Robin was a bit more talkative than theirs, but was still similar in his interests and ticks.

"We should get you some fresh clothes," the Martian began as he turned towards the door. "I do believe that I can contact Green Arrow to gather some items. Our Speedy is your age, though he might be bigger."

Dick nodded then turned to take in his surroundings.

While he did so, J'onn stepped out the door to converse with his teammates. Diana spoke up first, her voice shaky. "Is he really Robin?"

J'onn didn't answer right away, pausing to think the question over. "I do believe he is Robin from the future- his mental wavelengths are the same, if not matured-"

John couldn't help but snort. "Robin? Matured? God, now I'm scared."

Barry hid a snort as he looked to his shoes, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, what now? I mean, avoiding it doesn't really help..."

Shocked by Barry's wise statement, the others paused. Shayera spoke up first. "Right. You and John can call Bat-"

"Why us?"

Diana was suddenly in Barry's face, poking his chest as steam practically lifted from her nostrils. "Because _you two_ lost Robin, _you two_ let Ra's send him into an alternate time period, so _you two_ will contact Batman and _you two_ will take the fall!"

Both men turned to each other, gulped, then nodded and abruptly left. Shayera ruffled her feathers and cracked her neck, trying to soothe her nerves. Diana sighed, then turned to her friends. "We need to get him some fresh clothes, at least."

"I had considered contacting Green Arrow," Manhunter explained, a hand out. "Speedy is larger than Dick, but his clothes would fit better than any of ours."

"Yeah," Shayera chuckled lightly. "And I don't think he'd want to wear a dress."

"Naw, I wouldn't."

They all jumped, even J'onn, and turned to see Dick standing there, a slight pout upon his lips. His arms were crossed over his chest, and his eyes were piercing. "So, what should we do? Just wait for Bats to get here? If we are gonna do that, I want to train. I'm guessing the gym is in the same spot-"

"Sloooow down," Shayera spoke, placing a hand upon the young teenager's shoulder. "You have a concussion- exercising could make it more severe."

Dick rolled his eyes, smirking. "Are you all gonna treat me like I'm eight, 'cause I'm not. I'm thirteen, and you might wanna get used to that. After all, we don't know how long I'll be here, do we?"

The three older heroes eyed each other before facing the teen again. Diana sighed, a sharp pain growing just above her left temple.

"Right. But you're not training right away," she spoke deftly. "Being older doesn't change the fact that you're injured. Go on to the cafeteria- you know where that is, right?" He nodded. "Okay. Shayera, go with him. We should try to keep this on the down-low, just in case. If anyone asks, say he's a victim of a case that we're working on."

Shayera agreed, despite not liking taking orders from the Amazon. The red-head placed a hand on Dick's shoulder, smiling gently. "What're you hungry for?"

"Roman?"

"Okay, kid. Chicken or beef?"

"Chicken, definitely."

* * *

><p>"<em>What?"<em>

The Dark Knight's glare, even over the hologram, was chilling to the bone. John wanted to melt into a puddle- yes, the fearless Green Lantern was scared, was _terrified_, of the over-protective 'Daddy Bats', as Wally had dubbed him.

Barry spoke up first, his voice cracking. "Uhm... Well, see, Ra's al Ghul kinda sneaked into the Watchtower-"

"_How the Hell did that happen?"_

"We're not sure-"

"_Find. Out. Now. John, you stay."_

The Green Lantern swore as he turned around, his escape to no avail.

"_Explain to me how you let Ra's al Ghul send my _son_ to another dimension..."_

"Crap."

* * *

><p>Dick assumed that the time-travel, or dimension travel, they were all still shaky on which, had somehow made him hungry- he had <em>never<em> eaten this much. Shayera, smirking, sat across from him at the cafeteria table with her chin propped up on her fist. "Wow. Teens really do eat a lot."

Dick smiled at her, taking in all of her facial features. She looked the same as his Aunt Shay, besides the fact that she lacked a few lines around her eyes from years of glaring. "Yeah. I guess we do."

Other numerous heroes around the cafeteria were sending curious glances over at Dick, and whispers of gossip filled the air. Shayera ignored them as she watched the teen eat, slurping up the noodles and getting a bit of sauce on his chin. She bit back a giggle. _He eats the same, for sure._ "Do you want something to drink? Milk, soda, tea-"

"Sweet Tea?"

She nodded, standing. "_No_ caffeine, I know."

Dick grinned as she walked off. Her costume was different by a bit, covering less of her stomach and with heels on her boots. Her mace was the exact same, though. His Aunt Shay wouldn't _ever_ loose her mace. Dick even recalled that she had named it at one point...

Laughter drew his eyes and ears to the doorway, and he smiled even larger.

Roy was shorter by at least a foot and a half, and his muscles were smaller, but he was still taller than Dick by a few inches. His Speedy costume was made up of tight red pants, a red short-sleeved tunic and belt, and red gloves. His yellow hat resided on top of cropped red hair, and his domino mask hid blue eyes from the world. A smile was over his features, and Dick assumed he was rolling his eyes at Green Arrow's antics.

Green Arrow, his costume the exact same, stood behind his adoptive son, making a face as he told some tall-tale. On his elbow was an overnight bag, which Dick assumed had his clothes.

When Speedy spotted Dick, he froze. Obviously, no one had told _him_ about the Older-Robin that had invaded the Watchtower.

"Who are you?"

Dick stood and crossed over. Apparently Oliver knew of his godson's adventure through time and space, because he pulled Dick tightly into his side in an embrace. The teen lightly embraced Green Arrow back as the man attempted to hide a sniffle. Roy just stared at his mentor like the man had gone mad.

"Roy," Oliver began, smiling, "This is..." he lowered his voice, "Dick. I'll explain later."

Speedy looked, astonished, at the shorter teen. He was skinny, but muscled around his arms. Probably from years of acrobatic training. His hair was still choppy and anime-like, his eyes a bright baby blue. "... _Dick_?"

"Hey, Roy. It's weird, isn't it?"

Speedy nodded, his jaw open wide. He was at a loss for words. So, he said the first thing his teenage mind could think of.

"Do you wanna play Call of Duty?"

Dick smirked. "You know it."

Oliver butted in. "You should change first, and I think Shayera has some other stuff for you."

The boys turned to see the Thangarian walking forward, a glass of tea in one hand. And, behind her came in the Dark Knight. His face was hard, his Glare even more terrifying than usual, on a level normally saved for murderers and pedophiles on the streets of Gotham.

Dick, though, wasn't phased. Even when Batman came to stop right in front of him, he felt no goosebumps or shivers coming on. "Come with me."

Nothing more was said as Batman snatched the overnight sack from Oliver angrily, turning and stalking down the hall. Dick cast a sad glance at Roy and waved as Batman led him down to his laboratory.

After a neural scanner, hand scanner, voice activated lock, and five-digit pass code, Batman stepped aside for Dick to walk in.

The teen felt his breath hitch. This was the only thing that seemed drastically changed. The white-washed walls stopped abruptly to greet steel and lead-enforced floor panels. Numerous other tables held dozens of machines, all sorts of scanners and such, as well as weights and hand-tools such as scalpels and drills. Magnify glasses, beakers with rather suspicious liquids, and different Bunsen burners sat around in chaotic order. Other machines that Dick couldn't even name sat around next to glowing rocks and glistening acids. Several torn-apart 'Bat-tools' and weapons, such as batarangs and grappling guns, lingered in corners to be inspected for productivity and efficiency.

"Sit," Batman ordered Dick as he pulled out a stool in the middle of the room.

Dick did so, taking off his leather jacket. "Want me to take off my hoodie, too?"

Batman grunted.

"I take that as a yes."

Dick shed his hoodie to reveal a tanned torso, numerous whitening scars and a few fresher ones, blood red, speckled everywhere.

Batman turned-

And froze.

* * *

><p>Bruce was angry. No- Bruce was <em>furious<em>. Furious at John and Barry for obvious reasons, furious at Ra's for obvious reasons-

But now, he was furious at himself.

The rest of Bruce's week was planned out already: do tests on this older version of his son, process them, question Ra's, not stopping until he found his _micuta pasarea_ and brought him home.

He had gathered the needle and syringe, ready to take some blood samples, then turned.

What he saw made him want to go out and kill every gangster and villain in existence.

There were dozens of small scratches on the teen's arms and shoulders, most of which were fading into his dark skin. But, several larger ones, made by all sorts of makes as Bruce could think of- _Shivs, ballistic knives, switchblades, hunting knife, scalpel_- littered Dick's chest. He had two white circles on his stomach, gunshot marks, and a pinker one on his shoulder, right in between the socket and his collar bone. There was a thick, white hook-like mark on the teen's hip, going down past his pant line. Then, Bruce realized that there was a small white scrape underneath Dick's right eye, on his cheek bone.

The teen, having sensed his other-world foster father's discomfort, managed a small snort/smile. "Don't worry. Bruce- my Bruce- is really protective, too. I can remember one time he counted my scars and his- I had a third as many, but that's still a lot. He freaked out, and it took me and Alfred to calm him down. I was eleven."

Batman pulled down his cowl, and Dick sighed with relief. Bruce's eyes were angry, but his face was soft- as soft as the Batman's face could be.

He pulled off his Kevlar gloves and stepped forward, gently tracing the scrape under Dick's eye.

"That one wasn't actually patrol. It was a fight at school. You- well, Bruce flipped. He almost took me out of school. I was nine, I think."

Bruce's jaw clenched, and he nodded. He didn't want to know when or where all of these scars came from.

He knew the consequences of their job, but he still couldn't imagine his baby bird getting hurt like that.

"What tests are you gonna do?"

Bruce was pulled back into real life, and he grunted, "Blood test, hair test, fingerprint scan, CAT scan, and a few others. I want to make sure you don't have anything more than a concussion from the travel."

"Do you think I'm from an alternate universe?"

The billionaire's frown deepened. "No. I don't think so, but I want to be sure. J'onn told me your wavelengths were very similar to Robin's."

Dick nodded, biting the inside of his cheek. Bruce gently rapped his shoulder. "Don't. Bad habit."

Dick couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p>It took about two and a half hours before all of the tests were done. Dick wouldn't admit it, but he was exhausted. He had already been at the Watchtower for about five hours, but he had also come from a mission with the Team just before he 'teleported'.<p>

Bruce saw the teen's growing weary. He tried not to smile. _Richard, Richard, Richard..._

The man turned and grabbed the overnight bag before tossing it over to Dick. The teen just barely caught it, and Bruce sighed to himself._ He must really be exerted..._

"I assume you know where my room is?"

Dick nodded, his eyelids drooping.

"Good. Go on and shower, then get changed. Sleep."

"Don't need to tell me twice..." the teen muttered as he slipped out of the room.

Bruce sighed, running a hand over his face. The tests were running, the machines beeping and whining as they processed blood, bacteria, prints, and ext. He wondered if Robin was being taken care of...

Then again, if Dick was such a great kid, Robin should be fine.

Was Robin sleeping?

Was he eating?

Was he playing?

What was he doing at that moment?

Was Dick's Batman treating him well?

Was Bruce treating _Dick_ well?

Bruce groaned to himself as he massaged his temples.

He just wanted his little Robin back...

* * *

><p>Dick groaned as the hot water in the shower ran over his face, rolling down his neck to his shoulders, and over his fatigued muscles. Gently, he rested his forehead and hands on the tile wall.<p>

He would never, never show it, but...

He was _scared_.

He was terrified...

He'd never been in a 'boomy-tube' situation before. That was all League stuff, stuff that Uncle Barry and Uncle Hal and Aunt Dinah dealt with. Stuff _Bruce _dealt with. What if he couldn't get back? Back to the Team, back to his best friends, his brothers, his sisters...

What if he was stuck in the past forever?

And what about all of the TV stuff about time and space unraveling and everything? How did he not remember this? How was this new, if it was in the past?

It hurt his head thinking about it.

_So don't think about it... Just go with the flow, Dick... Go with the flow..._

* * *

><p>"You were my best student, you know."<p>

Batman glared at Ra's as the man inspected his nails. "You really were, Bruce. Your anger was just the momentum you needed, but when you refused to kill... Well, you're limiting yourself, Bruce. You know that."

"I don't have time for your bull, Ra's. Where. Is. Robin?"

Ra's chuckled before looking up at his ex-student. "You know. What you _don't_ know is the precise coordinates of where he is."

Suddenly, Batman had Ra's pinned to the wall. His face was inches from the villain's, his teeth grit as he growled. "Where is he? Where the Hell did you send my son?"

Ra's laughed again, louder this time. "What are you going to do to me? Didn't we just go over this? You. Don't. Kill."

"I _might_ just start unless you talk..."

"Bruce, Bruce, Bruce... We both know you don't have it in you."

Bruce's glare hardened, if that were even possible. There were several long, agonizing moments.

Then, Bruce flung Ra's across the room, cracking the glass that led to the 'backstage'. "I'll be back for you later..."

As he stormed out, slamming the door shut, Bruce felt a smaller, smoother hand on his shoulder. Gently, the hand pulled him around to face Diana. The Amazon had tears in her eyes, though she was still smiling. "We'll find him, Bruce... I promise."

The Dark Knight said nothing, just turned and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not very happy with it, but I like the BruceDick bonding piece. Young!Roy will become a bigger part in the next Older!Robin chapter, but I don't think I'll bring Young!Wally. Young!Kaldur will NOT daybeau, and I have planned for Older!Roy to be in the next chapter.**

**ANY IDEAS?**

**I know that Older!Robin's side is a lot more serious than Younger!Robin's, but that'll even out eventually. I'm kind of in a rut right now, though, and I need YOUR GUYS' help!**

**PLEASE: send in any 'alterior motive' ideas, or some kind of ending or dramatic, climatic thing you'd like to see.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**God Bless, Merry Christmas, Happy New Year!**

**~Scotty**


	5. Welcome to the Cave

**too lazy to do an A/N.**

**i own nothing.**

* * *

><p><em>Black Canary lifted him into her arms, hugging him close. But, her communicator suddenly rang, and she swore as Dick stirred. Diana quickly pulled the eight-year-old from her friend as the other woman answered her call.<em>

"_Ivy in Star? Where exactly?... Alright, I'll meet you there." With a heavy sigh, the bird nodded to Diana, who nodded back._

_Planting a gentle kiss on Little-Robin's head, Dinah whispered, "Sleep well, little bird," before she sashayed out the door._

_Diana, now alone, looked down at the slumbering child. Even though he was adorable, she missed her own little Robin..._

_'Get him back to us, Bruce... Please...'_

Hiding a heavy sigh, Diana walked out the door and towards Robin's room. But, she managed to run into her favorite speedster on the way. Wally was heaving, his face red, and the princess instantly assumed that he had been fighting with the Team's archer. Suddenly, she realized that he was covered in... soot?

Wally rasped out, "Intruder!"

Diana kicked into action.

"Take Dick. _Protect_ him, no matter what."

Wally nodded, taking the stirring child into his arms. Sleepy, the boy slurred his words. "Wawwy... What'z goin on?"

Wally, a shiver going up his spine as he remembered this child so firmly, stroked Dick's hair. "It's okay, Dickie. I'm gonna take you with me, okay?"

Dick's face was calm, his eyes heavy with sleep. "Mm'kay-

**BOOM!**

A small shriek came from the unsuspecting speedster, but Dick said nothing as he woke up completely. Wally skirted out of the way of all the debris that flung out at them from the recently-destroyed wall, a few pieces scratching his back and legs as he shielded Dick.

Heavy footsteps resounded, and suddenly Artemis was there. Her face was covered in soot, as was her costume and bow. She had numerous, bleeding cuts on her arms and face, and her eyes were pained, yet angry and determined. "Wonder Woman said for us to leave-"

"What the _heck_ is it?"

Artemis shivered, speaking quickly, "We're not sure. But we need to get Lil' Rob here awa-"

Out of the blue, a violent wave swept through the hall. Yes, a _wave_. Water was flooding in, ready to gobble them up. Wally snatched Artemis's arm and zoomed away as she latched on, lifting her feet off the ground and perching her knees on his back in an awkward position.

They reached a split in the hall, one way leading to the entertainment room, the other reaching for the training hall.

But, waves were coming from both directions as well.

Dick jumped from Wally's arms and shouted, "Take a breath!" before grabbing both teen's hands.

And the water engulfed them.

* * *

><p>Wonder Woman arrived to a terrifying sight.<p>

There was a large, boding shadow of a... _creature_ standing there, choking Superboy, the Man of Steel's _clone_, who should have been invincible. Aqualad lay across the room, unconscious, while Miss Martian was fighting off what seemed to be a small horde of miniature creatures.

The bigger, Daddy-creature, was an ugly blue-brown color, with four tentacles coming off it's 'face' like whiskers. Two beady, black eyes rested on its head, and slits along its neck that looked like surrogate gills. It had two beefy arms, one of which held Superboy, now unconscious from air loss, and three skinny legs, crab-like, looking almost cartoonish in how it held up the fat creature. It looked about ten feet tall.

With a warrior roar, Diana lunged forward, drawing her lasso and flung it around the beast's head. A shriek resounded, and Superboy fell to the ground with a large _thump_! Wonder Woman began to hover in the air, her face the image of rage as she pulled on her lasso.

The creature stumbled, but didn't fall. It actually- almost as if it could _think_- grabbed her own lasso and flung the Amazon into the wall, successfully making a Wonder Woman-sized crater. "Ugh..." she grunted, falling to the ground on her hands and knees.

Aqualad was awakening now, his eyes dull with the signs of a concussion. He snarled, taking out his water-bearers and forming a pair of katana before running forward, slashing at the beast's legs repeatedly. But, the monster simply kicked Kaldur away, a loud yell coming from the Atalantean's lips as he, yet again, fell into the floor with a _slam_.

M'gann was now overrun by the monsters, a loud shriek escaping her lips as she fell into a swarm.

Then, a _huge_ force-field slammed all of the creatures up and out, into the walls and ceiling. As soon as they hit, they _melted_ like playdough in a hot oven, beginning to drip down and cover the martian in blue and brown slime. She let out a 'blech!' before running over to join the newly-standing Wonder Woman, Superboy, and Aqualad in a weaking battle line.

"M'gann," came Wonder Woman's scratchy voice. "See if you can read the thing's mind- if it has one. Superboy, try to get beneath it and hit its gut. Aqualad, don't let it hit the water or gas lines-"

Too late.

The beast threw its head back and let out a guttural groan, two of its facial tentacles clamming forward and up, _straight into the water lines_. A massive wave washed through the Cave, slamming into all of the heroes and washing them straight into the wall.

Underneath the waves, Aqualad was fine with his gills. But, the other three had been unready for the wave and had no time to take in breaths. As quickly as he could, Kaldur'ahm pushed them all towards the surface, almost fifteen feet up, a good eight feet above the doorways in the 'garage'.

While Superboy and Wonder Woman instantly took consciousness, M'gann had been knocked out, a small trickle of blood coming from a scrape on her forehead. Connor instantly pulled her into his arms, treading and coughing up water.

Diana quickly pulled herself up to hover, grabbing Superboy's and Kaldur's wrists tightly (Connor still held M'gann with one arm). "K-Kaldur," she rasped, still out of breath, her chest and shoulders shaking, "c-call the League-"

"W-Wha...?" M'gann was waking up, instantly coughing up water as she leaned into her boyfriend's side. "What happened...?"

"That thing hit the waterlines," he explained, face pained slightly at the minor injuries he had sustained. "Are you okay?"

"I-I'll be fine... Just- just need to- need to catch my breath..."

Meanwhile, Kaldur'ahm was pressing his emergency-contact button on his belt, which immediately sparked to life and called his mentor.

"_Kaldur'ahm. Are you alright?"_

The teen couldn't help but smile a bit at his King's worried voice.

"My King, I believe we are alright, but I am unsure about- there was an intruder. A monster that hit the water lines. The Cave is flooded, and we are separated from Robin, Kid Flash, and Artemis. We need back-up, and I am unsure whether or not the creature is still in headquarters."

"_Myself and Green Arrow are on our way. Be safe, Kaldur'ahm."_

"Yes, my King."

* * *

><p><em>They reached a split in the hall, one way leading to the entertainment room, the other reaching for the training hall.<em>

_But, waves were coming from both directions as well._

_Dick jumped from Wally's arms and shouted, "Take a breath!" before grabbing both teen's hands._

_And the water engulfed them._

* * *

><p>Wally never expected death to be as painful as it was. Sure, he thought that <em>before<em> death would be painful, as he hoped to die saving someone from a bomb, or taking a bullet for his children, or something like that. But, everything was black, not white and heavenly and cloudy like he had imagined. And, there was this sharp, hard pain on his sternum, over and over again, like a pulse.

"_Wally!"_

Who was that?

"_WALLY!"_

He wanted the pain to stop- he just wanted to go to sleep-

"WALLY!"

The speedster gasped for air and sat up, finding that he had been lying down on sand. Artemis perched near him, panting heavily. She was soaked, half of her face covered in sand and dirt. Her eyes were wide, but relaxed when she saw Wally beginning to breathe normally.

"What- what happened?"

Suddenly, Dick appeared. He, too, was soaked to the bone and clearly freezing. After all, it was _below_ freezing at the beach. The tiny child ran forward and made his older-friend wrap two tired arms around the child. The sun was setting, and Wally lazily wondered how long he had been unconscious.

"We were washed down the hall!" Dick cried out, face excited and scared at the same time. "You hit your head, and Artemis swam us to the kitchen! We got in the air vents- and you were still unconscious- and then we got out to the beach! Ta da!"

Wally was amazed that the child could be so happy.

"Alright... Where are the others?"

Artemis shook her head, sighing. "I don't know if they got out. I tried to call the League, but my stuff is destroyed. Yours, too."

Dick was suddenly pouting. "And _I _don't have my utility belt!"

Wally chuckled and flicked the boy's nose gently. "It's okay. The League should have gotten an emergency notice from the Cave's computer. They'll be here any min- AUGH!"

A large goop of none other than blue and brown _sludge_ hit Wally on the back of the head, making him fall forward.

Artemis screamed and shoved Dick away, but was snatched up by the monster.

Dick's eyes were wide with fear as the thing _swallowed_ Wally and Artemis. Then, he turned and ran.

He didn't have his weapons, he was hurt, and he couldn't contact the League. Artemis and Wally were dead, and he didn't know if the others were alive, either. He was all alone, on a different planet, on a different _plane_ and different _time_ and _space_, and he was going to die.

He was going to die without telling Bruce that he had always wanted to call him 'Daddy'.

_Fwt! Beep. Beep. .Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbee- _**BOOM!**

The monster exploded, sending two unconscious figures flying towards Dick. He ducked, shrieking as Artemis and Wally flew over his head and landed harshly in the sand.

What had blown up the mons-

Nevermind. It was dragging itself back together! _Just like Clayface,_ the child thought as he ran to his 'babysitters'' sides. He grabbed Wally's shirt and a fistfull of Artemis's hair, tears of anger boiling over. "You hurt them! You- you- monster!"

Full of rage, the shaggy and wet little boy darted forward, screaming, and launched himself at the beast, punching and kicking and backflipping and swinging all around its legs like there was no tomorrow. But, the beast simply tossed the boy away-

"GET! DOWN!"

_Fwt! Beep. Beep. .Beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbee- **BOOM!**_

"AUGH!" Dick shrieked, putting his hands over his head. A large body encompassed his, holding him tightly into a strong chest. Bare arms pulled the boy in, a face buried in his hair, and knees forced Dick to curl into a ball into the strong, large chest.

The explosion was much longer, the pieces of the monster flying further away. But, even as Dick was still in the man's hold, pieces were inching back to the space the monster had just vacated.

Dick squirmed, whimpering as he inched out of the man's arms. He looked up and saw a strong chin, red hair and light orange stubble on the man's chin, along with a black, domino mask not unalike his own on the man's eyes. The man was much younger than Dick had previously thought, maybe bordering eighteen, and he wore a red and black tunic.

"R-Roy?"

The young man said nothing, only stood and darted towards Artemis and Wally before placing Dick down next to them. "Aquaman and Green Arrow are inside, but they're coming. The League is on their way too- try to wake them up."

The mixed sentences made complete sense to the eight-year-old, who began to shake Wally and slap his face. "Wally! Wake up!"

Meanwhile, Red Arrow was shooting arrow after arrow after arrow at the monster. It just broke out of ice arrows, grew back together after bomb arrows, and electricity didn't seem to phase it- nor did fire.

"D*** IT!" Red Arrow roared before firing yet another bomb arrow- his _last_.

The monster was upon them now, only ten feet away. It lifted its leg to strike, and Roy was instantly shielding Dick with his whole body, the boy crying and shaking, whispering, "_T-Tati_..." in a pained voice.

Roy's grip on Dick's tiny body tightened, and suddenly-

**BAM!**

Roy's head snapped up, and he saw someone he'd never admit he was happy to see- Superman.

Superman, Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow, Aquaman, Black Canary, and Wonder Woman were all beating the monster into the ground.

But Red Arrow had turned away, focusing on the boy. He had known who it was as soon as he saw the child's eyes. He didn't know _how_ it was possible, he just _knew_. Roy would know his baby brother _an.._

Wally stirred, moaning and coughing up goop just as Artemis awoke. Dick was still crying into Roy's tunic, his small fists tightly holding onto the young man's quiver strap. Artemis sat, rubbing her head, and helped Wally to sit up as well.

Black Canary darted over, her face worried and hair in a frizzy, gooey array. "Are you guys alright?"

The three teens nodded as Dick came over his crying, rubbing his eyes red. "W-Woy?"

Even though it meant he was scared, Roy had always loved the little eight-year-old's slurred words. "Yeah, Dickie. It's me, only... I'm older, now. Are you okay?"

Dick nodded in a positively terrible lie. He had several scrapes along his face, as well as several tears in his Flash footsies that were stained slightly with blood. Artemis grabbed up the boy, kissing his forehead as he began to cry again.

Wally cocked an eyebrow at Roy and mouthed, _'Was he always this emotional?'_

Roy proceeded to slap his other little brother on the head.

"Ouch!"

This made Dick laugh, forgetting his tears.

He was okay.

He would see his Daddy again. He would see Alfred again. He'd see _his_ Wally and _his _Roy and _his_ Uncles Barry and John and Clark.

There was a furious roar as the monster fell, downed by Superman and the newly-arrived Batman. The Dark Knight's eyes were narrowed, his snarl larger than usual as he kicked the unconscious beast lightly, curiously. He spoke softly to the surrounding heroes so that the 'children' couldn't hear. "Look. The mark of the League of Shadows..."

Green Arrow growled. "Ra's..."

J'onn frowned deeply, speaking up (softly). "Why would Ra's al Ghul wish to harm the Team?"

Batman looked backwards to see that the whole Team had assembled behind them. Kaldur was checking little-Robin for injuries, while M'gann and Connor were holding each other. It had been a while since they had such a close call. Artemis and Wally were still coughing and snorting up goop monster pieces, and Roy was death-glaring the League.

"What if they _weren't_ after just the Team?..."

* * *

><p><strong>it was terrible, i know, i'm sorry- i'm really, <em>really<em> tired, and i have to go to a party tonight... oh, well- CAAAAAAAAKE!**

**anyways, i decided that there should be a bigger plot line to the story so that it wasn't just meaningless. so, i have EVERYTHING planned out now...**

*********************** pleeeeease check out my Batman-Flash Crossover story (especially if you love Damian/Irey!) even if u hav no clu who da heck dese people are, you will get da gist wheeeeen u reeeead iiiiiiit. :)**

**ReviewS?**


	6. Welcome to the Air Vents

**OMG! An actual update? From SCOTTY? What is this?**

**But, seriously, sorry about the wait. :)**

**I own nothing...**

* * *

><p><em>Bruce's glare hardened, if that were even possible. There were several long, agonizing moments.<em>

_Then, Bruce flung Ra's across the room, cracking the glass that went to the 'backstage'. "I'll be back for you later..."_

_As he stormed out, slamming the door shut, Bruce felt a smaller, smoother hand on his shoulder. Slowly, the hand pulled him around to face Diana. The Amazon had tears in her eyes, though she was still smiling. "We'll find him, Bruce... I promise."_

_The Dark Knight said nothing, just turned and walked away._

Diana sighed, crossing her arms and pulling her chin to her chest, watching her Bat stalk away from beneath her bangs. "We'll find him," she whispered, much more to herself.

* * *

><p>Dick pulled on some of Roy's clothes. Even though the two were the same age, Roy was a bit taller and of a bigger build. The tee-shirt didn't hang off of him too much, but he had to use a belt on the fourth loop to keep Roy's baggy jeans up on his hips. Dick walked into the bathroom and mussed up his wet hair, flashing a killer smirk to the mirror. But, his smirk faded as his mind ventured out to his friends, his family- his Team.<p>

And _his_ Batman.

A knock came to the guest room's door, and Dick ventured out. "Yeah?"

There stood a very familiar red-head, smiling down at Dick. "Ready for COD?"

Dick let out a cackle. "You know it! I'll kick your bu-"

Suddenly, a large tremor shook the Watchtower, knocking both boys from their feet. "Ooph!" Roy cried as Dick fell on top of him.

"Sorry," the acrobat grunted, standing up and rubbing his already-sore head. "What _was _that?"

"Earthquake?"

Dick shot a 'really?' glance to his fellow thirteen-year-old, who flushed. "Oh. In space... _right_. God, Wally's rubbing off on me."

There came the sound of footsteps, and then John stood before the two teens, his eyes glowing a fierce green with his nerves and anger. "You alright?"

Roy nodded as Dick helped him to stand. "I think. What _was_ that?"

The Green Lantern growled in his throat and glared at the boys, trying to find something to take his anger out on. "A Cadmus spacecraft just landed in the docks- _uninvited_. I was sent to make sure you two don't get yourselves killed."

Dick's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms over his chest. "We can take care of our- GET DOWN!"

The thirteen-year-old grabbed Roy's and John's arms, bringing them both down to the iron floor just as a beam of bright, electrifying blue energy shot above their heads and scorched the wall behind them. John made a shield to cover himself and the boys. "Got your bow, Speedy?"

The red-head nodded.

"Your belt, Dick?"

"Yeah."

John reinforced his shield as their unseen opponent shot yet another laser. "Get to the Womb! Something must be blocking the Watchtower's internal defenses, or else the traps would already have gotten our _friends_ here." Another laser, putting a crack in the shield. "GO!"

Roy grabbed Dick's arm, and the two darted down the hall, ducking out of the way of several loose beams that spiraled after them. One managed to hit Speedy's shoulder, and he winced, grabbing it. Dick pulled him along, and the two ducked down at a corner. Roy planted his back against the wall, hissing in pain. Quickly, Dick got out a gel packet from his belt, along with some gauze. "Roll up your sleeve."

The other boy did as told, biting his lip to keep from yelping when Dick gently rubbed the gel on his second-degree burn. "Wrap it," he ordered sharply, pulling out his wrist-top computer. Speedy did so, watching his new friend curiously.

"What are you doing?"

Without looking up, Dick replied, "Hacking into the Watchtower's mainframe. From there, I can get a hold of the heat and motion sensors, not to mention the cameras, and see what we're up aga- woah..."

"What?" Roy peered over Dick's shoulder, and his eyes bugged out of his head. "Crap..."

A miniature, 3D map of the Watchtower appeared over Dick's wrist, showing several red and orange icons to represent the Leaguers. Other icons, in blues and purples, showed the intruders.

All eighty-two of them.

Dick grabbed Roy's wrist, pulling him close. "We've _got _to get to the womb. The map says that they're robot, not giving out organic heat signals. You can help me make an EMP-"

"A _what_?"

Dick rolled his eyes. _Was Speedy really this dense?_ "A machine that can shut down all of the electronics in the area."

"But wouldn't that take away the oxygen filter?"

Dick swore under his breath, then bit his lip in thought. The sounds of lasers, shouts, and footsteps echoed above and below the boys, in the hallways next to and behind them, as well. Suddenly, Dick's face lit up. "Got it! I'll isolate the oxygen filters with a magnetic shield! It'll reverse-engineer the EMP's waves, and the oxygen supply'll stay on."

Roy grinned, tugging on the tip of his hat. "Let's go."

The teens stood and spread out against the wall, Dick in front. He peered around the edge-

_ZWOOT!_

"Ack!"

The beam just barely brushed by Dick's hair as Roy pulled him back. The two stood there, staring at each other, the ebony panting. "Thanks," he said with a brusque nod. Roy nodded back, wiping nervous sweat from his forehead.

"_Now_ how're we gonna get to the Womb?"

Looking up to the ceiling, Dick grinned. "Use your imagination, Speedy."

"Wha-" the archer started, but then looked up with his partner. "Ooh... air vents..."

There came several loud, long steps, and Dick hissed, turning to Roy. "Gimme a boost!"

"Why can't you give _me _a boost?"

"You're too fat. C'mon!"

Roy growled, but crouched down to allow the bird to climb onto his shoulders. "ACK! Dude! Lay off the fat-cakes!"

"Actually, it's Alfred's cookies. And, _hey_, who's the one that's almost as much as their mentor?"

"Shut it, Boy Blunder..."

Dick unscrewed the bolts on the ventilation shaft, then pushed himself off of Roy's shoulders.

"Ouch!"

"Oh, man up."

Dick turned to see Roy looking up at him, blue eyes wide. "They're coming! Hurry! Help me up!"

Clenching his knees on the edge of the shaft, Dick bent over backwards and grabbed either of Roy's hands. The archer grunted and used the other teen as a ladder, pulling himself up into the vent.

A robot rounded the corner at that very moment. Dick gasped, eyes wide, as it fired its gun.

* * *

><p>Batman grunted as he kicked another robot out of the way. A scream echoed over the garage, and Black Canary was flung into the Dark Knight's side, knocking the both over. Canary sat up, groaning and rubbing her head. "Sorry."<p>

Batman simply growled in response, standing and throwing a bat-a-rang at the nearest robot. It's head was knocked completely off, sending sparks flying everywhere. The body fell-

And the head started inching back towards it.

Black Canary's eyes widened, and she swore. "Never seen anything like that."

The robot re-attached its head, then stood and began to fire back at Batman and Canary. Suddenly, a green fist popped up and flung the robot away. John flew over and landed next to his teammates. "You alright?" he asked Canary, gently touching her arm. She nodded, then snapped.

"We sent you to help Roy and Dick!"

John scowled. "That kid isn't Robin-"

"But Roy _is_ Roy!" Black Canary socked John's arm, then charged off, tossing over her shoulder, "I'll go help if you won't."

John turned to Batman, looking ashamed.

The Dark Knight's eyes narrowed deeply, leaving only white slits, and John felt the full blow of the Bat-Glare. "I-"

"No excuses, Stewart. Get in there, _now_."

John growled and dove into the fray.

* * *

><p><em>Dick gasped, eyes wide, as it fired its gun.<em>

"Up you go!" shouted a female voice, pulling Dick into the vent. The teen let out a girly shriek as he came to sit in front of-

"Black Canary?"

The blonde smirked at the teens. "Let's get to the Womb. Which way, Dick?"

Shaking his head to rid himself of the shock, Dick looked at his wrist-top computer. "North due thirty yards."

Roy cocked an eyebrow. "Uh..."

"That way," Dick spoke, pointing towards where Canary had come from.

"Oh. Right."

And they began to crawl.

* * *

><p>After ten minutes of crawling, climbing, and random darts down hallways only to go back up in the vents, the trio found themselves in the shafts right above the teleport docks of the Womb. Dick's eyes grew wide when he saw-<p>

"It's _crawling_ with guards!" Roy hissed.

Black Canary's eyes narrowed as she scoured the area. Then, she turned to look up at Dick and Roy. "I'll create a distraction. Speedy, I need you to try and reach Batman over your comm unit and tell him we might need back-up. Dick, use the mother board to make an EMP-"

"I need parts-"

"You can override the system, yes?"

"Yeah, but-"

She interrupted him again. "Trust me. The 'Tower is more capable than the Batcave _or_ the Mountain. You can do it."

As Canary kicked through the grill and jumped down, Dick shivered with nerves. "Right. Making an EMP by hacking into the Watchtower supercomputer and reprogramming its assault and control signal codes. Easy."

Roy rolled his eyes. "You make it sound hard."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Is it hard?"

"You _think_?"

A sonic-screech echoed through the room below, sending sharp vibrations through the vents. Roy gasped, clutching his chest as his heart beat with the tune of Canary's screech. Dick, though, was used to it. He grabbed Roy's wrist, bringing their eyes to meet. "I'll need you to cover me!" he shouted over the vibrations. Roy nodded, taking a set of earplugs from the other teen. Dick turned, putting the plugs in his ears, and jumped through the opening.

He was met with almost seventy robots and the whole of the League, duking it out. Lasers, bat-a-rangs, green appendages, red streaks, and dozens of other weapons and powers flung themselves all around the room. Dick back-flipped away to dodge a sudden burst of energy. A certain red-head jumped down to stand next to him, bow raised. Several arrows shot off with a _zwoot! _Roy turned and nodded to Dick, who shot his grappling hook out towards the towering structure yards away. "Hang on!" he shouted, grabbing his friend around the rib cage, swinging off like Tarzan.

The two jumped, landing on top of the fifteen-foot structure that held the Watchtower's main controls. Five robots greeted them.

"Robo, meet arrow!" Speedy shouted as he shot a sharp-tipped arrow straight into one of the bot's chests. It fell back- and _stayed down_.

Flash, who saw the robot downed, shouted to the League, "THEIR HEARTS! GET THEIR HEARTS!"

"THEY DON'T HAVE HEARTS, IDIOT!"

"JUST DO IT!"

Speedy fought back the robots, taking few blows and dealing many, as Dick rounded on the computer. He let out a sigh and a hiss before putting both hands on the keypad. Normally, he would have given anything to be here, hacking into the Watchtower, but now- well, stress was inevitable.

"Hurry up!" Speedy shouted, grunting as a robot punched his stomach.

Dick sighed. "Right." Quickly, he began.

Rounds and rounds of numbers came by, and Dick pulled out several rock-like devices. Right next to him was a small, cylindrical machine. _Thought it'd be bigger_. He quickly dismissed the thought and set up the miniature magnetic shield. It cracked to life, and purple lines stretched out to each of the spheres, reaching up to create a dome over the control-machine for oxygen generation.

"AUGH!"

Dick whirled around and saw Roy, unconscious, in the grip of one of the robots. He was about to charge forward, but-

"LET GO OF MY SON, YOU #*%!"

Green Arrow had launched himself onto the pillar with a grapple-arrow, and was just then beating the bolts out of all of the robots. In moments, they were in tatters around him, though inching back together. The archer turned, crouching to pull his son into his arms. Roy had a large bruise over his broken nose, which would soon bring on two black eyes. Green Arrow looked up towards Dick and growled, "Do it!"

Dick turned, banging several keys at once. A screen popped up to allow him re-programming powers-

But it had a password.

"#*^!"

Dick tried several words in only moments, including "Catwoman", "Selina_Kyle", and "kitten". But, none of them worked.

_Dang it, Bruce! What are you-_

Then, he had an epiphany.

_'Diana_Prince'_

_'Passcode accepted'_

Dick snorted to himself. _And blackmail acquired._

"Hurry!" came a shout from below. Dick didn't even know who it was- he simply complied.

"I need five more minutes!" he shouted to Green Arrow and an awakening Speedy.

"We can give you three!"

Dick growled to himself, but nodded. "I'll take it- AUGH!"

A laser-beam hit the acrobat chest-on, sending him flying into the wall behind him. Speedy's eyes grew wide, and he tried to run over to his friend, but was blocked off by a wall of bots.

"RUAH!" came a feminine battle-cry. Shayera sunk her mace through the bots, coming to land in front of Speedy and Green Arrow. "Ollie, they need you down there! Roy, get Dick- I'll try to finish this thing."

The miniature group dispersed, Shayera flying over to the computer. She felt like she was back at Thangar Public School for Aspiring Warriors. (Or Hell, as the students call it.) Numbers flashed before her eyes, and she had no clue what to do.

"Let's experiment," she spoke to herself, raising her mace.

"Huuuu-RAGH!"

The nth metal sunk deep into the control panel. "SHAY! WHAT ARE YOU-"

_Vroom vroom vroom vroom... vroo... vr..._

The power all shut off, and, with tiny bolts of static, all of the robots fell down and 'died'. Flash sped up to where Shayera was and stopped, frowning with his hands on his hips. "Wow. Nth metal, meet Watchtower-"

"Flash!" came Roy's young, desperate voice. Shayera and Flash turned, both gasping at the same time.

Roy's eyes were full of tears, his hands bleeding as he tried to put pressure on Dick's bleeding, scorched chest. The ebony's eyes had rolled into the back of his head, and he was convulsing.

"Help!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffie!<strong>

**If you can't tell, John _reeeeeally_ doesn't like Dickie-Poo.**

**Dick: Don't call me that!**

**Me: Whatever.**

**Dick: *growl***

**Me: Review with ideas for what Little!Robin should be doing in the next chappie!... pweaase?**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**


	7. Welcome to the Back Alley

**EEEEP! I updated! I'm so proud of myself... :*)**

**This should have come at LEAST three days ago, but my laptop spazzed out and I lost all of my stories. -_- yay. (sarcasm)**

**WARNINGS: a little bit of suggestiveness in the third portion. Not too bad, most people probably won't get it unless you read Batman comics, too."**

**adsgdf!**

**Why? Because I wanted to.**

**I do not own. :*(**

* * *

><p><em>Green Arrow growled. "Ra's..."<em>

_J'onn frowned deeply, speaking up (softly). "Why would Ra's al Ghul wish to harm the Team?"_

_Batman looked backwards to see that the whole Team had assembled behind him. Kaldur was checking little-Robin for injuries, while M'gann and Connor were holding each other. It had been a while since they had such a close call. Artemis and Wally were still coughing and snorting up goop monster pieces, and Roy was death-glaring the League._

"_What if they _weren't_ just after the Team?"_

Back with the teenagers, little-Robin was whining. "I'm _fiiiiiiiine_, Kaldur! Lemme go!"

The Atalantean frowned at the boy, who was still clothed in his drenched Flash footsies. But, when he got the Robin-glare, he backed away.

Red Arrow approached the League, his body tense and his face the vivid mirror of rage. Lowering his voice, Roy growled to them, "Is that kid who I _think_ it is?"

Batman nodded. "Yes. That is Robin, but not from our universe."

"So we're dealing with boomey-tube stuff, like Darkseid?"

"No," Superman spoke in hushed tones, well aware that his clone could hear. "Not Darkseid. We've got a lead on the League of Shadows, though-"

"Are we sure this kid is from an alternate universe, and not the past?"

"No," Batman grunted as he turned and saw his fellow Leaguers dealing with the monster. It was dragging itself together once more, but Hal had it in a containment field. "My machines can't tell, and if they can't, no one can. J'onn can't tell by his memories, either. The boy brought up some memories with Canary and Diana, but that's all we have to go on."

Roy nodded seriously, his face still stony. "And Robin-"

"He's not Robin."

The young man growled lowly. "Your _machines_ haven't said that, now have they?"

Just as Batman was about to speak- "Atchoo! _Scuza-ma_!"

Roy turned, smirking slightly as M'gann and Artemis gushed over little-Robin (_Artemis? Gushing? That's just not right..._), mother-henning over his wet clothes. Wally grumbled to himself something that sounded like, 'How come they run to _him_?' but Roy couldn't be sure.

Wonder Woman landed next to Batman, wrapping up her lasso. "We've got this, Batman. Fortunately, the docks were closed today and there were few boats out. Those that were, were only fishing ships. Nobody's hurt. S.T.A.R. is willing to take in Clay-face, here, too."

Batman nodded before turning with a swish of his cape. "I'll be at the Cave. If you need me, don't call."

She scowled.

Back with the Team, Green Arrow and Red Tornado had taken position. "You three need to get cleaned up," Green Arrow spoke to Wally, Artemis, and Robin. "Artemis, Wally, you two have school tomorrow, am I right? That means Megan and Su- Connor, too. Kaldur can watch little-Robin here tomorrow. It's been a long day, and you all should get some rest."

Bored from the monologue, the teens were too weary to argue. Wally and Artemis bid their farewells to the Team and their visitor before Flash took his nephew home. Artemis headed towards the zeta-beams, Green Arrow behind her. M'gann and Connor headed up the beach towards the Mountain after the archers, ready for baths and bed.

Kaldur looked down at little-Robin, who seemed tired no longer. He was bouncing from foot to foot, biting back sneezes every other moment. Roy chuckled at the boy and picked him up, slinging little-Robin around his shoulders. "Are you Roy?"

The archer nodded as he and Kaldur'ahm headed for the Cave. "Yeah, I'm older, aren't I?"

The child nodded, and began to use Roy's head as bongo drums. "Hey! Hollow like a drum, too!"

"Hollow?" Red Arrow 'roared', swinging the ebony into his arms. "I'll show you hollow!"

Shrieks of joy ran over the beach as little-Robin struggled to get away from his tickle-tormentor. "S-S-Stop! S-Stop! ACK! Hahaha! Roy, s-stop! Kaldur! Help!"

Kaldur smiled gently before grabbing little-Robin from Roy's arms. "Alright. I believe it is time for bed."

"Aw..." the boy spoke softly, but gave in easily. "Okay... Bedtime story?"

"Aren't you a bit old for bedtime stories?" Roy teased.

Little-Robin began to pout, crossing his arms as Kaldur set him down on a stool in the Cave's kitchen. "Am not! I read Br- Batman bedtime stories, sometimes!" The child's face lit up. "He likes it when I read to him. He says I'm a great reader-er! Hey- are those M'gann's cookies?"

As the acrobat flipped over the counter, Roy jumped over it, both feet forward, and intercepted the boy in the air. "No. Time for bed. I'll read you a story, okay?"

Kaldur's eyebrows knit together. "We did not buy any story books."

"That's alright!" little-Robin exclaimed, wiggling out of Roy's grasp. "Do you guys have War and Peace? Batman's been reading it to me, and we're almost halfway through! Sometimes I read it to him, but I like the way he does the voices and stuff. Do you think your Batman will read to me?"

Both heroes cast uneasy glances to each other. Kaldur tested the question with, "Batman is very busy with getting you home. Red Arrow and I can read to you, alright?"

If little-Robin had noticed the diversion, he said nothing. But Kaldur noticed the light in his eyes die a little. "Oh. Okay. Let's go!"

By the time little-Robin had taken another bath, gotten in his Superman p.j.'s, and grabbed his Batman chibi doll (he had latched onto it at the store like a koala bear), he was yawning.

"You didn't get your after-school nap today, did you?" Roy teased. Kaldur stood back in the door frame, watching the two interact. Robin had met Speedy after he met Kid Flash, from what he could acquire. Kaldur could barely remember meeting Robin himself. He hadn't been Aqualad at that time, but the four boys had gotten along swimmingly. _(Get it, get it? Swimmingly? Haha! I crack myself up!) _He could remember a blonde, but not her name... Black Canary, perhaps?

"'God be with you,' said the general," Roy read, his face making odd expressions that made little-Robin giggle.

Kaldur was amazed with how good Roy was getting along with the child. It was as if he dealt with children often, or had before... Then again, he had been like a brother to Robin and Kid Flash, right?

As Roy finished off the chapter, soft snuffling snores came from the child before him. The red-head smiled and gently laid down his book, wiping imaginary dust from his pants. Little-Robin was snuggling the Batman plushy, his wet bangs flopping into his face. Roy pulled the blankets up to the boy's neck and patted his head gently. "Goodnight," he whispered before walking out the door, Kaldur behind him.

They walked back to the kitchen, plopping down in the entertainment room. "Ugh..." Roy moaned as he slipped off his shoes. His feet looked swollen, and Kaldur smirked. "Are you expecting, Red Arrow?"

"Shuddup. I've had a long day- several drug busts and robberies, not to mention these dumb boots are two sizes too small."

"Get new ones."

"Really? I never thought of that! Thanks, Watson."

"Why am I not Sherlock?"

"Dude. I'm Sherlock."

"Why?"

"'Cuz Sherlock is BAMF."

"What does 'BAMF' mean?"

"... So, how 'bout them Giants?"

* * *

><p>It was storming in Gotham, but then again, when was it <em>not<em> storming in Gotham? Batman hunched next to a gargoyle as he watched his prey beneath him, coming out of a club called the Ice Pick Club. _(If you've seen the Batman 'A Matter of Family', you get this.)_ It was a man of about 5' 8'', bald and with muscles beneath a small layer of fat. He was smoking a cigarette, beady eyes flashing back and forward in the Gotham low-town streets. This was a dangerous area to be in.

Batman looked up- and saw the warehouse. _That_ warehouse.

The warehouse that Luthor and Bane had teamed up against him at; the warehouse they had blown up, almost killing him and Robin when the lad was only eight; the warehouse that had almost taken his son away from him.

Bruce had seen the small scar on the little boy's neck, right below his ear. It was still pink and fresh from that encounter. His Robin had it, too, only it was white by then. _That doesn't prove anything_, the Dark Knight growled to himself as he followed his prey into a dark alleyway.

Of course it would be a dark alleyway in Gotham, that's practically what the city is made of. Come on.

The man was now engaged in an illegal, back-alley game of Hold 'Em with three other men, two of which looked homeless and betting on their souls. With a flourish of his cape, Batman dropped down in front of them. The men all screamed, and one pulled out a gun. With a well-aimed bat-a-rang, the man was down. Two punches took care of the homeless men, and then Batman swirled onto the man he had been following for the past three hours.

"Donovan," he growled in his Batman-voice. "I need some information."

Surprisingly, the man hadn't seemed shocked by the Dark Knight's arrival. In fact, he looked exasperated. "C'mon, Bats! I was about to make a few bucks-"

A Bat-Glare made Donovan shiver and hold up his hands. "A'ight, a'ight! Chillaz, Bats. Hey, where's the kid-"

"Away. Now, tell me about the League of Shadows." It was definitely a command, not a request.

Donovan shivered, even though he was used to being the Bat's squealer. He had a bad rep for it, but he always carried a heavy arsenal and was hardly seen on the streets anymore, besides when he was visiting his favorite club. "I don' know nuthin' bout them Shadows. I don' like to get involved wid the heavy-guys. Y'know what they'd do ta a guy like me?"

The continuous Bat-Glare said that the Dark Knight thought otherwise. "Don't make me hang you from a light-post again, Donovan."

The man practically peed his pants. "Fine! Fine! I knows a bit. 'Parrently, some chick named Talia's stayin' uptown at the Bourgeoisie Hotel. She's a' gonna be dere for a few more weeks. Real rich, an' a slut from what I hears. She's deep in the Shadows, you'd best get info from 'er."

Batman's eyes narrowed further, and he nodded before disappearing with a flash of smoke.

Donovan was left, coughing and gasping for air. "Yeah. Ye're welcome."

* * *

><p>The young woman looked in the mirror at her body, clothed in a kinky nightgown of blood red lace and silk. Wavy brown hair flowed over her shoulders, and topaz eyes stared at herself. Well-trained ears suddenly picked up a small creak, and Talia darted over to her bureau and ran over her lips with a dark brown, almost black, lipstick that looked like a darker shade of her Arabian tan.<p>

Her window opened, and Batman dropped in.

Talia turned, smiling seductively. "Bruce. How nice to see you again-"

"Save it," he growled, not moving from beneath his coal black cape. "What do you know?"

Talia's smile faded, and she shrugged. "I know lots of things. It depends upon which thing you want-"

Suddenly, Batman was in front of her, grabbing her wrist in a death-grip. "What do you know about Robin?"

The woman frowned deeply, almost in a pout. She reached up with her free hand and pulled down Bruce's cowl to reveal a very tired face. "Bruce. How long has it been since you last slept?"

"Talia..." he growled as she kissed his neck. "What do you know about Dick?"

The woman sighed, going to sit on her bed. "I love you, Bruce. Which is why I'll give out part of my father's evil monologue." She faced the window, Bruce glaring at the back of her head. "My father sent Dick away. Whether it's an alternate dimension or time, he refuses to tell me. Dick is the best way to get to you, your Achilles heel of sorts." An evil smile curled onto her lips. "And since you lead the _Justice_ League-" she spat the name "- it is the best way to make you all fall apart at the seams."

Bruce smirked as he remembered how the others spirits were high- or relatively so. "He didn't tell you about the backfire, did he?"

A small shake of her shoulders showed Talia's intake of a deep breath. She didn't answer.

"Well, then. I'll go now-"

"Bruce," Talia spoke quickly, standing and crossing over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, eyes sad. "Bruce, I love you. Please remember that-"

"I remember when you drugged me in the desert."

She grinned. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it."

He frowned. Talia leaned upwards and forwards and kissed his lips tenderly. Despite himself, Bruce kissed her back, snaking his arms around her waist. Quickly, though, the Dark Knight grew a brain and pulled away sharply. He pulled up his cowl and stalked over to the window. "Goodbye, Talia."

He disappeared, leaving the woman alone. She shivered, wrapping her arms around her torso. "Goodbye, Bruce..."

A small cough came, and Talia turned to see a little four-year-old boy standing there in his pajamas. He held a knife in one hand, sleep in his eyes. "Mother," he spoke with almost perfect grammar. "I heard an intwuder-"

She giggled at his mispronunciation. "All is well, Damian." She crouched down and took the knife from his hand, kissing his forehead. "Go to sleep, my darling."

The tyke nodded and, yawning, walked back to his part of the hotel room.

Talia was once more alone.

* * *

><p>A scream shook Roy from his sleep.<p>

He jumped out of his chair and made a sprinting beeline towards little-Robin's room. Kaldur was on his heels, drawing his weapons in expectation of another intruder.

They reached the room in moments, and Roy plowed through the door.

The ebony child was sitting up in bed, sobbing and clutching his Batman toy for dear life. A sigh came from Roy's lips, and he ran a hand over his cropped orange hair. Kaldur stood back in the doorway as Roy stepped forward, sitting next to the child. In a moment, little-Robin was in Roy's arms, holding onto his tunic for dear life. Roy shushed him, stroking his ebony hair, drenched with sweat.

"_Ei au murit, _Woy!" he cried, sobbing. Roy didn't understand what the boy was saying, but he could guess with the pained voice and expression the child was conveying. "_Ei au murit, si a fost vina mea! Apoi _Bwuce _a murit, apoi, atunci _Wawwy_, si totul a fost vina mea_..."

Kaldur felt his heart growing in his chest like a ten-ton weight as the child sobbed, whimpering and blowing his nose into Roy's shirt. The archer didn't seem to care that his tunic was getting snotty and wet from tears. He only tried to shush little-Robin, continuously stroking the little acrobat's hair and kissing his temple. "It's okay, kiddo. It's okay. Ssh... Ssh, Robin. Ssh..."

This went on for about a half an hour before little-Robin was asleep. He was still holding tightly to Roy's shirt, so the archer couldn't put him back in bed without waking him up. It was five in the morning, anyways, about the time that Robin woke up in the mornings. Roy suspected that when the child awoke again, he would want breakfast, then training.

"What was he dreaming about?" Kaldur asked softly, eyes pained.

"His parents, I think..." Roy whispered. "I caught Wally's name, but not much else." _And Bruce's name... Dang, kid, what were you dreaming?_

Kaldur nodded, stretching and biting back a yawn. "I think I will go swim a few laps, if that is alright with you?"

Roy nodded, not taking his eyes off of the sleeping angel in his arms.

Kaldur smiled gently before leaving the room.

Roy laid down in the bed, pulling the covers up over himself and little-Robin. Snuffling snores came from the boy, making Roy grin. A genuine grin, not just the half-smiles he had only been able to manage before.

"Goodnight, kid," he whispered before falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>Yaaay! RoyRobin bro's fluff as requested! Sorry, I know this chapter was supposed to be cutsie, but I really want to get into the plot so i can FINISH THIS STORY and go back to WDBCF and FINISH 'Brothers of the Bird'. Won't that be EXCITING? XD**

**Here's what Robin was saying:**

"They died, Roy! They died and it was all my fault! Then Bruce died, then you, then Wally, and it was all my fault..."

**Poow Wobin... :(**

**REVIEW! It makes me HAPPY!**

**(DOTB will be updated soon... hopefully... XD)**

**NOTE::::::::::::::::: Damian was introduced. Whooptie do. This was just for fun, he is not part of the plot, nor am I interested in mentioning him ever again in this story. Sorry.**


	8. Welcome to the Medical Bay

**I don't own.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Flash!" came Roy's young, desperate voice. Shayera and Flash turned, both gasping at the same time.<em>

_Roy's eyes were full of tears, his hands bloody as he tried to put pressure on Dick's bleeding, scorched chest. The ebony's eyes had rolled into the back of his head, and he was convulsing._

"_Help!"_

The two charged forward, Shayera taking Roy into her arms and Flash grabbing up Dick. "I'll meet you in the Med Bay!" he shouted over his shoulder, zooming off. Shayera looked down at Roy, who was trying not to cry. "Is- is he gonna be okay?"

Martian Manhunter landed next to the two, a frown upon his lips. He crouched down next to the oxygen filter, a medium-sized cylinder with rounded edges. It's inner circuits glowed blue, emitting an eerie green light from under several cracks. "It is damaged, but not irreversibly. Batman should be able to repair it easily."

As if by cue, the Dark Knight appeared next to his teammates. He crouched next to J'onn, nodding. "It'll be an easy fix. Where's Dick?"

A groan interrupted them. All turning, the group saw Green Arrow fighting to rise. A large welt on his head trickled a bit of blood. "Ollie!" Roy shouted, instantly at the man's side. "Dang it! Now we have to deal with more brain damage from you!"

"Watch it, kid. I put a roof over your head."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, oldie. Whatever."

J'onn tilted his head slightly. _Is it normal for disrespect to be regarded as such in the human race?_

"Where is Dick?" Batman repeated in a low growl.

Shayera's wings bristled, feathers raised. "He's injured. Flash took him to the Med Bay-"

"Manhunter, go," Batman growled, turning to the oxygen filter. "I'll be there as soon as I can. Take Lantern with you- he should be able to help. His ring stores medical knowledge."

J'onn nodded before floating down towards the bots to see Green Lantern helping clear out the bots. Superman had several slung over his shoulders, and Black Canary was dissecting one. A frown marred her beautiful features as she spoke. "They have the mark of the Shadows, but the tech reminds me of Ivo..."

"Why would Ivo be working with the Shadows?" Wonder Woman asked curiously as she dumped several robots down near her friend. Black Canary shrugged.

"The same reason any psychopath works for another- money. It makes the world go round, right?"

Diana rolled her eyes. "Men are so focused on wealth."

"Women can be, too, Di."

"Pft."

"Green Lantern," J'onn spoke in his thick voice. John turned. "I require your assistance in the Medical Bay."

Both women gasped. "Who's hurt?" John asked quickly.

"Dick."

John swore. _He may have taken Robin's place, but... I never wanted the kid to get hurt..._

"Alright. Let's go- this kid needs our help."

…

In the next five hours that Dick was in the Med Bay, under the watchful eye of Martian Manhunter and several official all of the robots had been cleared from the Watchtower. Batman had snatched one up and was working on it in his lab, thinking about the paradox of possible dimensions and times, wondering where his little Robin could have gone. Bruce smirked as he remembered the few months after Robin had moved in, almost six months before. The child was always bright, always happy- unless he had a nightmare. But that was besides the point...

_The tiny acrobat launched his body from the couch to the side chair where Bruce sat, watching the news. He missed the arm of the seat, though, sliding forward with a small "Woah!" and fell into Bruce's lap. Bruce let out a groan, looking down at the child disapprovingly. Dick giggled, blushing brightly. "Woops. Sorry, Bruce."_

_With those big, puppy-dog eyes, Bruce couldn't be angry. He sighed, hefting Dick into a sitting position on his thigh. The child giggled again, snuggling his face into his foster-father's shirt. Bruce ran his fingers through the boy's mop of black hair before changing the channel to PBS. 'Arthur' was on, and that entertained Dick for a short while. Bruce pulled out his phone and began to text Lucius about a big board meeting that was the following week._

"_Hmm hmm hmm hm mum hmm hmm."_

_Bruce cocked an eyebrow, looking down at Dick. The boy's eyes were glued to the screen of the TV, but they were glazed over. Bruce could tell Dick wasn't watching. The ebony's eyebrows kept scrunching together slightly, and he was humming to some lullaby that Bruce didn't recognize._

"_Dick?"_

"_Hmm mmm hmm mum mum hmm..."_

"_Dick? Kid, c'mon."_

"_Hmm hmm- Wha? Bruce?"_

_The billionaire chuckled slightly. "What are you singing?"_

_Instantly, the child did a flip off of his foster-father's lap and onto the coffee table. He hooked an arm onto his hip, pointing one out to his side. "I'ma little tea-pot, short and stout! Here is my han-"_

"_No."_

"_Awww... But Bruuuuuuuuce!"_

"_No. Any other rhyme, but not that one."_

"_Jimmy cracked corn, and I don't care-"_

"_No."_

"_Bruce!"_

"Bruce!"

Batman blinked, drawing himself back to the dismembered robot. He turned his head to see Shayera standing in the doorway, a frown on her large lips. "Dick's fine. J'onn managed to heal the inner wounds, and he's wrapped up with some gauze now. Wanna see him?"

"No."

"Bruce-"

"No. Leave."

The Thangarian snarled before turning. Just before she left, she snapped at him over her shoulder, "Y'know, it's Robin. It really is. I don't care what dimension or time he's from, but he's still Robin, and you're still Batman. We might be stuck like this for a while, so you need to learn to deal with it."

And she slammed the door shut.

…

A groan carried throughout the room, making Black Canary jump awake. She was alone in Dick's Med room, as Oliver had taken Roy home a long while earlier. John was helping Superman with something to do with the Shadows, most likely also involving Dick, and Shayera had gone to get Bruce. The others dispersed over missions and callings back to home towns.

Dinah stood and sashayed over to the bed where Dick stirred. Slowly, baby blue eyes opened. "D-Di?" His voice crackled as he spoke. Dinah smirked, nodding.

"You gave us a scare there, Dickie-bird. How's your chest feeling?"

"Numb."

She smiled. "Good. The medicine is working, then. You should be able to get up in an hour or so. Just take it easy, okay?"

He nodded, blinking in the bright hospital lights. "Can I get up now?"

"No."

The doors to the room opened with a mechanical _whoosh_, and Shayera walked in, her mace at her hip. "Di. We've got a mission from J'onn."

Dinah rounded on Dick. "Stay. Here. Got it, kiddo? Don't want you getting any more hurt."

"Never."

She rolled her eyes. "Thought so."

The women left Dick alone, and he sat up slowly. His chest really was numb, so breathing felt awkward. His legs and toes and fingers all worked, though, which meant he could move around well enough.

Moving himself out of the bed, Dick jumped onto the tile. His knees were a bit shaky at first, but he caught himself on the side of the bed. Quickly, the young hero pulled on some pants left for him. He pulled a hoodie on over his bandaged chest, mussing up his hair before snagging a random winter cap that had also been left.

Then, Dick saw on the floor the pair of boots, gloves, and the knit scarf.

"What...?"

"It's cold in Gotham."

Dick whirled around to see Bruce, not Batman, _Bruce_, standing in the doorway. He was wearing a thick coat and gloves, a scarf draped casually over his shoulders. Piercing blue eyes stared at Dick. "Are you coming or not?"

Dick smirked. "What happened to 'I'm not Robin'?"

Bruce lifted his chin slightly, clearing his throat. "I analyzed your DNA with that of my Robin's. It's the same, only... There's a slight difference. You are from an alternate dimension, but not too far off. If we're from Earth-16, you're from Earth 16.5, got it?"

"I'm from Earth-16, though," Dick objected, sitting down on the floor to pull on the combat boots. He winced slightly, rubbing his arm. "Did I dislocate it?"

Bruce walked over, feeling the teen's shoulder through his hoodie. "No. Just sprained. Relax it- I'm sure Alfred has some tea that'll help."

Dick's eyes lit up brightly, and Bruce felt a pang of guilt. "I get to see Alfred?"

"Yes. If you hurry up."

Dick nodded, going to buckle the shoes. To his surprise, they were the perfect size. "Anyways. I'm from Earth-16, right? So, _you_ would be Earth-16.5, got it? I mean, it our dimension is farther forward in time than yours, considering the year difference, then your dimension came to be after ours, or something like that."

Bruce nodded, pulling at his chin. He felt small bristles and scowled. _I need a shave_. "I suppose you're right."

Suddenly, Dick gasped. Instantly, Bruce was at his side, hands running lightly over the boy's arms to check for further injuries. "What is it?"

"You just admitted you were _wrong_."

The billionaire's scowl deepened, and he stood. "No. I just said you were right."

"Same difference. Hey, can Alfred make some cookies, too? My Alfred taught me this _awesome_ Pumpkin-Spice cookie recipe that I'm sure your Robin would like, too. I mean, we're only .5 percent different, right? Hey, I'm friends with Wally here, too, right? What about Kara and Courtney? I don't hang out with Courtney too much, but I met Kara when I was nine..."

As the teen blabbered on, Bruce felt his anger float away to some foreign land. He extended a hand to Dick and helped the still-talking teen up. They made their way to the teleporters, where they found Martian Manhunter.

"Two to Gotham, J'onn."

The Martian (unsuccessfully) tried to hide his smile. "Of course."

In a flash of blue, the duo was in a darkly lit alleyway. "... KF suuuure did have a _huge_ crush on Kara. I mean, he tried not to show it since Roy obviously did. Hey! I wonder if Kaldur and Kara could be a couple... I mean, they're not too far apart in years. She's nineteen, right? Well, you wouldn't know. She's about nineteen where I come from, and Kaldur's seventeen. Huh. I should introduce them. Maybe-"

"Master Bruce. Master Dick."

The boy instantly shut up- _Thank God_- and bolted over to where Alfred stood with the Bentley. "ALFIE!"

"I say!"

Dick had enveloped Alfred in a tight hug. "Hey, Alfred! I know you're not my Alfred, but you're close enough!"

_Since when did Dick turn into Kid Flash?_

"I say, Master Dick, it is good to see you, even under the odd circumstances. And, please, do not injure yourself further. The medications will wear off eventually."

Dick pulled away, and Bruce was almost shocked to see the utter _joy_ in the teen's eyes. He had hardly seen his own boy that happy. "Let's get to the Manor before Dick catches a cold on top of his wounds."

Alfred nodded, holding the backseat door of the Bentley open. "Very well, sir."

"... And Wally said, 'No way!' So, now, I've got to show you my _awesome _new Pumpkin Spice recipe. Well, actually, it's yours- but still."

The butler couldn't help but smile. This child spoke as much as his own Robin did. _One similarity, I suppose._

"...So? Do you?"

Alfred blinked as the teen sat himself down in the car, only slightly wincing at his chest. "Come again?"

"Do you have a niece named Daphne? I mean, you talk about her a lot where I'm from, but I haven't met her yet."

Alfred nodded, slightly surprised. "Yes, yes I do have a niece. She lives in New Jersey."

Dick grinned as Bruce took the seat next to his. "Cool."

"Alfred?"

The butler quickly shut the door, then made his way to the driver's seat. "Of course, Master Bruce-"

"Actually, I was going to ask if you had the stuff to make cookies. Dick seems to have them on the brain."

Dick blushed, then smirked at Bruce. _He's not my Bruce, but he's Bruce, still. Right? Ooh... Dimension-travel makes my head hurt..._

"I do, in fact. I shall get them started right away. Oh, and Master Bruce? Miss Vale called, curious as to why Master Dick has not shown up at school."

Bruce let out a groan, slapping a hand over his face. "What did you say?"

"I said that he was at a winter break camp, sir."

Bruce sighed, nodding, as Alfred pulled off towards the Manor. "That should keep the press at bay until we can get everything straightened out."

"How can I help?" Dick asked energetically. _Medicine always messes up my head..._ "I mean, I can do _some_thing, can't I?"

Bruce was about to speak, then stopped as if in thought. He nodded. "Actually, I think you can help. An extra set of hands on working the dimension coordinates should be useful."

"Yes! Ouuuuuuch..."

"Fist-pumping might jar your ribs."

"Ha-ha."

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know, crappy ending. :(<strong>

**BUUUUT: Now we know that it IS a different dimension, and Batman has a plan to get Dickie-bear back and get his Robbie-poo home!**

**HEEEEY: Review, and TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE/HEAR IN THE NEXT CHAPPIES!**


	9. Welcome to the Cave P2

**I know, I know. It's kinda short, I'm sorry. :( This series is wrapping into a close, people! PLEASE: Vote at the bottom.**

**I don't own nuffin. (ALL CHARACTERS are legit DC comic characters, NOT OC's.)**

* * *

><p>Roy groaned as lights flashed through his eyelids, creating a painful red glare. His groan turned to a growl as he felt someone tearing the covers off of the bed. "Five more minutes..."<p>

"Roy!" came Kaldur's harsh shout.

Suddenly, the archer was aware of a small, hot pressure against his side. A _hot_ pressure. The red-head's eyes snapped open, and he turned to the side to see little-Robin next to him. The ebony was seemingly asleep, his eyes clenched together tightly in pain. His whole body was shaking, his face covered in sweat and flushed bright red. Roy swore under his breath, sitting up in the bed and bringing little-Robin into his arms. Kaldur sat down across from his friend Indian-style and put a webbed hand against the child's forehead. The boy jumped, then subconsciously wriggled towards the Atalantean's cool skin. "He has a fever."

"He must've gotten sick last night," Roy said, biting back a yawn rather unsuccessfully. He rubbed sleep from his eyes, jostling little-Robin. "Hey, _Roooobbie_," he said in a sing-song voice. "Wakie wakie, eggs and baccie."

Kaldur cocked an eyebrow at the odd jingle, but was drawn back to the child before him as little-Robin's eyes cracked open. There was a light glaze over the blue, and the child had to blink harshly to focus on the teen whose arms he was in. "W-Woy?" he slurred from weariness and the fever.

Roy smirked slightly, hefting the boy to where his head rested on Roy's shoulder, his face towards Roy's neck. "C'mon, kiddo. Let's go to the kitchen."

The three made their way through the hallway, not having to be quiet as Connor and Megan were already at school. Kaldur walked into the living room and-

_Grooooooowwl..._

"It's alright, Wolf-"

"Shut up, ya' mangy mutt."

Wolf snarled at Roy, turning and plopping his butt down next to Kaldur. The Atalantean smirked softly as Roy rolled his eyes, going into the kitchen. The archer set little-Robin down on the counter top, the child wobbling slightly before he caught himself on the backing of the wall. Roy immediately began to shuffle through the upper cabinets for a thermometer and some medicine. "What, M'gann doesn't keep medical stuff?"

Kaldur cocked an eyebrow at his friend. "In the medical bay, she does."

Roy flushed, mumbling under his breath, as he brushed past. "I'll be back in a moment."

Kaldur turned to little-Robin, not quite sure what to do. The boy had snot coming from his nose, which he brushed away with his sleeve. His eyes were downcast, his little feet plopping against the cabinet as he swung them about. Wolf stood at the archway of the kitchen, curious. M'gann had quickly taught him not to go _into_ the kitchen, though, so he couldn't sniff around.

Roy quickly returned, a pile of medical supplies in his arms. A thermometer, cold compresses, cough medicine, fever reducer, Children's Advil (where he had gotten that from, Kaldur would never find out), a few blankets, a bucket, and a package of freeze-dried peas.

"Move him to the couch."

Kaldur nodded, pulling the child into his arms and walking towards the green couch. Roy dropped all of his stuff onto the coffee table before moving the cushions to fit at the back corner of the couch. Kaldur set little-Robin down, the ebony's head lolling to the side as he had a coughing fit. After waiting a moment for the boy to stop, Roy grabbed the thermometer and stuck it under the child's tongue. He got worried when the boy didn't protest.

_Beep, beep, beep._

Roy swore. "103.2. Looks like Robbie's not gonna have a fun day."

Meanwhile, Kaldur was reading the back of the Advil bottle, trying to determine how much to give to the boy. He decided on one pill for the time being, going to the kitchen to get a glass of orange juice.

Roy pulled a blanket out and nudged Robin's cheek, earning a small giggle. _Good. He's not dead yet._ "Hey, kiddo, how you feeling?"

"C-Cold," the boy said with a sniffle before coughing. Roy sighed, nodding. He raised the blanket, then relented. "Wait a second. Be right back, Robbie. You want fresh clothes, right?" The boy's body was covered in sweat now, too.

Little-Robin nodded, coughing into his elbow. _Alfred taught him that._

Kaldur came back, having little-Robin down the medicine as Roy darted towards the rooms. The boy greedily gulped the juice before handing the cup to Kaldur. "Can- Can I have m-more, please?"

The teen nodded, smiling, and went into the kitchen.

With a small, curious whine, Wolf meandered over and sat down next to Robin. The child put his hand out for the animal to sniff. Wolf did so, his wet nose tickling the boy's fingers. Robin giggled as the creature licked his fingers. "You're w-warm," the boy said softly.

…

When Roy arrived back in the room, he saw Kaldur leaning up against the kitchen door frame. The teen was watching a lump on the couch.

It was Wolf, curled up in a ball around little-Robin. The boy's face was still flushed, but a small smile made his lips curl upwards as he cuddled further into Wolf's side, his fists clenching the wild dog's fur tightly. Wolf glared at Roy as if to say 'take the boy away from me and you die'. Roy smirked before taking a blanket and laying it over both Wolf and little-Robin, who had fallen into a deep slumber.

A loud yawn carried through the Cave, and Roy turned to Kaldur, who was blushing. "I apologize. I am tired from yesterday's activities."

Roy shrugged, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Go sleep, Kal. I'll watch the kiddo."

Kaldur hesitated, but eventually nodded and made his way back to his room. Roy sat down in front of the TV, turning it on. He flipped through the channels.

"Spongebob Squarepants-"

"Jason, I'm sorry. It's not your baby-"

"Will you marry me?"

"I'm Cat Grant, reporting live from the Hall of Justice."

That caught Roy's attention. He turned the volume up a slight bit, trying not to wake little-Robin up. He leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees. His eyes widened as he saw the Hall. It was burnt and charred in several spots, one wall collapsed. Various members of the League- Wonder Woman, Superman, Green Lantern, Flash, and more- were moving some of the debris and helping other members to escape from the rubble.

"For those of you just joining us, I'll reiterate. The Hall of Justice was _attacked_ today by several masked figures, including Hook, Cheshire, Doctor Moon, and Merlyn, several members of the infamous League of Shadows, also known as the League of Assassins. The members of the League fought valiantly, but a bomb planted secretly inside the Hall of Justice was set off, making the south wall of the Hall crumble. None of the members of the League are injured fatally, but I've been given news that many of the members are suffering from concussions, broken bones, and jarred ribs." Cat smiled, chuckling into the mike. "Flash gave a quote of, 'We're heroes, we don't let a few broken bones or ruptured spleens slow us down.'" Cat touched her blue tooth, frowning. "I'm sorry, but I'll have to come back to you later. Gordon, take it over."

G. Gordon was then on the screen, talking about conspiracy theories and rumors. Roy rolled his eyes before flipping through the news channels, trying to get better quotes. He pushed on his comm link, which he always kept in his ear, just in case either of his little brothers or any of the Team needed him.

"Red Arrow to Green Arrow. Red Arrow to Green Arrow."

Dinah answered instead. _"Roy. Did you see the news?"_

Roy nodded and spoke, "Yeah. You okay?"

"_I'm fine. Ollie is too, just in case you were curious. How's our little visitor?"_

Roy shrugged, his face stoic but eyes angry. "He's got a fever from last night, but he should be fine by the morning or so. Anybody hurt too badly?"

"_Captain Atom was the worst. He had a tear in his suit, but we're on fixing it. Batman left a short while ago... Said something about the Cave-"_

**Recognized. Visitor C-13.**

Roy frowned. "I think he's here- either him or Alfred-"

**BANG BANG BANG**

Robin jolted awake, eyes wide with fear. Roy was on his feet instantly, his bow in hand. He cocked an arrow before moving to stand in front of little-Robin. The boy, still ill, didn't move. Wolf growled, a deep and menacing growl, before jumping down off the couch and standing next to Roy. His tail was straight, coat on edge, ear laid back and teeth bared in a fierce snarl.

"_Roy? Roy, what's going on-"_

Suddenly, a smoke bomb was released. Roy felt the gray seeping into his lungs, and he coughed violently, eyes watering as he tried to see past the hands.

Abruptly, a heavy _something_ was brought down on the back of Roy's head. He gasped before falling to the floor, unconscious.

…

"Roy... alright? Where... up. Wake up... Roy?... Roy... ROY!"

The archer's eyes snapped open, and he gasped as oxygen filled his lungs. He sat up straight, spine tingling. Black Canary, Green Arrow, Aqualad, Batman, and Superman all stood around him. A flash of red entered the room, and Flash was there, too. Barry's face was sad, lips in a frown. "I didn't see anything, Bats. Nothing left behind. There might be prints on the zeta, but whoever left them is gone, now."

Batman growled, fists clenched tightly. Roy rubbed the back of his head, feeling a lump there. A trickle of dried blood ran down the back of his neck. Dinah crouched next to her surrogate son, a hand on his shoulder. "Roy, what do you remember?"

The archer growled. "Not much, honestly. I thought Alfie had come to the Cave, but then I heard gunshots and..." Blue eyes grew wide, and Roy swore. "Robin! Where is-"

"They took him."

Everybody turned to Batman, who was stoic as usual. But, Superman could feel the heat radiating from his friend, as well as see it with his infrared vision.

Batman began to explain. "It was all a distraction. The League of Shadows has been a suspect of sending Robin away, replacing him with a younger version. I've recently gathered information that proves Ra's al Ghul sent Robin away, into a dimension not too different from ours. I've gathered most of the parts to fix the teleporter docks to travel inter-dimensionally-"

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, _wait_-" Flash spoke, lifting his hands up. "The Shadows _bombed_ the Hall, injured dozens of civilians and Leaguers, _just to kidnap Robin_?" Flash snorted, crossing his arms. "I love the kid, but why go to such extremes?"

Batman glared, then turned his head away. "Ra's al Ghul and I have a history. He believes Robin is the best way to get to me, ergo get to the League through me."

Superman frowned, face scrunched up while he thought. "Alright. We'll see if we can't find Robin, and you fix the teleports-"

"No," Batman growled fiercely, poking Superman's chest. "This is my fight. Tornado, Terrific, and Manhunter can fix the teleporters." Standing to his full height, over six feet, Batman gave a glare towards the Kryptonian. "Try and stop me."

Batman turned and stalked off.

Roy snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "_Someone_'s PMS-ing."

Kaldur raised his hand towards the Leaguers. "What can we do?"

Flash grinned. "I think I know."

* * *

><p><strong>VOTE PLEASE: (MTT)<strong>

**a) Terrence's Birthday**

**b) a mission (please give a minor description on who/what you want to happen)**

**c) Barbara and Roy have a chat with Daddy!Bats... o.O**

**VOTE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT! Also...**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Welcome to the Manor

**I KNOW I'VE BEEN GONE FOREVER PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Batman: -_-**

**I'M !**

**My only excuse is Finals. -_-**

**Batman: Don't mimic me or I'll hang you off a building... Without padding beneath.**

**O.o**

**Anyways, I don't own Young Justice- otherwise Nightwing would have his fingerstripes... -_-**

**Batman: ropes me in a ties me up.**

**ACK! SEBASTIAN HELP ME!**

**Sebastian: I only answer to my master. Why? Because I'm one Hell of a butler. ;)**

**CURSE YOU AND YOUR SEXY HAIRCUT, YOU DEMON BUTLER!**

**(btw: I'm a BB fan now! XD It's ammmmaaaaazing! Now, I'm a fan of: Fruits Basket, Ouran Host Club, Hetalia, and Black Butler thanks to mah BFF Du'Varg)**

**PS TO YA'LL:::: Du'Varg's collection of poems has been cancelled... Because he/she hates the time skip in YJ... I JUST WANT FINGERSTRIPES!**

**Batman: Shut up or I'll gag you.**

**ACK!**

* * *

><p>"<em>How can I help?" Dick asked energetically. <em>Medicine always messes up my head... _"I mean, I can do _some_thing, right?"_

_Bruce was about to speak, then stopped as if in thought. "Actually, I think you can help. An extra set of hands on working the dimension coordinates should be useful."_

"_Yes! Ouuuuuuch..."_

"_Fist-pumping might jar your ribs."_

"_Ha-ha."_

Bruce smirked as Dick's face plastered itself to the window. He was grinning, looking at the storefronts that were lit up in the snow. A few late-night shoppers bustled around, laughing and talking with each other. Bruce suddenly began thinking about whether or not he was going to patrol that night... _After Dick goes to sleep._

Bruce was still confused over what his feelings for the boy were supposed to be. He knew it wasn't his little Robin, but it was still Robin. There was still that little twinge in his heart when he saw Dick wince, or that warmth in his heart when the boy grinned. Dick turned in his seat to look at Bruce.

"Hey, how are we gonna get the coordinates?"

Bruce blinked, then smiled. Apparently, Dick's Batman hadn't ever taught him dimensional-travel smarts. "I have a machine that can test the sonic and gamma waves of time and dimension. I built it originally to help Flash test out how fast he could go before he reached Speed Force velocity, but it proved to work better for dimensional shifts and tears in time travel."

"Tears in time travel?" Dick echoed, frowning. He looked out the window, biting his lip, before turning back to Bruce. "If time travel can cause tears in the 'fabric of the universe'-" he waved his hands around and wiggled his fingers "-then can't there be tears in dimensional fabrics? I mean, if I've traveled across and your Robin traveled across..." His voice faded away ominously, and Bruce turned to face the boy.

Their eyes met.

Bruce swore inwardly, then turned to Alfred. "A bit faster, please."

…

When they arrived, Bruce instantly was walking to his study. Dick lingered back a bit, taking in the Manor. He noticed tiny, tiny details that were different from what he remembered when he was eight. The granite tile in the kitchen, for instance. The tile here was tan and red, while back at _his_ Manor, it was white and tan and gray. Also, small decals on the tall pillars on either wall were in different shapes than the ones back at _his_ home.

Alfred tapped the teenager's shoulder. "I will start the cookies. I believe I know the recipe you were telling me earlier. Go on with Master Bruce."

Dick nodded, grinning, before he darted after Bruce- a bit slower than he might usually have been, as his ribs were still a little sore. He looked to see that Bruce had left the clock open a tad for him then walked down into the Batcave.

It looked the same, besides missing several trophies that Dick remembered gathering with Batman. Bruce didn't look up from what he was doing on the major computer as the ebony teen came to stand beside him. Dick put his hands in his pockets as he watched several numbers and letters flash across the screen in codes. Bruce looked up from the keyboard to the screen, then to the keyboard, then to Dick. He blinked, then turned back to the screen. "The first digits are dimensions we know of. E-16, Earth 16, E-2, Earth 2, E-7, Earth-7, and so on."

Dick whistled. "How many dimensions _are_ there?"

Bruce smirked at the familiarly inquisitive voice. "We know of almost 150, a bit more. There are even more versions of those dimensions, only in different time spans. We use the version closet to our year, then add on negative days or positive days that the other versions are ahead of it."

Dick looked confused, so Bruce reiterated. "For example, Earth 2. Right now, it's about 2000 there. So, the number for Earth 2a, which is two years in the future, is 2000-730. Add on the Earth name, and it's E-2a 2000-730."**(1)**

Dick nodded, slowly coming to understand. He pointed towards the right of the screen. "What about those numbers?"

Bruce wet his lips before continuing. "There's an imaginary grid that spreads out infinitely, starting with our Earth, E-16b-"

"Why starting with your Earth? Is it in the center?"

Bruce shook his head, smirking softly as he remembered how his Robin always interrupted to input his own fun facts or ask questions. It got annoying rather quickly, but as of the moment- Bruce missed it.

"No. There isn't a center of bounds, because the space is infinite." Dick nodded, going 'oooh' as he began to understand better. "But, if we were ever to travel dimensions or times, this shows us how far we would have to and how long it would take to get there. It also helps us understand the time of other dimensions. I figured out that, the farther away a plane, the longer the time distance. To discover if the time is more or less, it's like a grid. You know, like on math problems."

"With the four quadrants?"

Bruce nodded, and Dick 'oooh'ed again. He pointed to a dot on a miniature map that had popped up while Bruce was talking. "I get it! So, if the slope of the direction of a plane from your planet is positive, it goes to the first quadrant. Most of the time, I mean. It's like a slope-intercept line from your planet to the next."

Bruce nodded, again, bemused at how the young acrobat's face was lighting up.

But Dick wasn't finished. "But, it doesn't depend upon left from right or up to down, it's like the planets have a huge circle with your planet as the midpoint. Right?"

"Yes. Continue."

Dick smiled, turning back to the screen. "And from your planet to the other is like drawing a radius, so however long the radius, the more years that go by. Hence the negative and positive of the numbers!"

Bruce chuckled. "Yes. So, we have to compare the time differences from my dimension and yours. But, we have to be careful. Like I said, we don't know how many dimensions there really are, so we might send you to the wrong place if we aren't careful."

Dick placed his chin in his hands, nibbling on the inside of his upper lip. Bruce swatted his hand. "Stop. That'll become a habit."

Suddenly, Dick burst into laughter. Bruce cocked an eyebrow as he watched the boy wipe tears from his eyes, clutching his sore ribs as he tried to stifle his laughter. A few moments passed before Dick spoke. "That... Heh, that's exact- exactly what my Bruce- my Bruce says."

The Dark Knight's confusion level quickly diminished as he smiled sadly. He had been thinking about _his_ Robin all this time, about _his_ pain and _his _son's pain... But this Robin, this teenager, was going through the exact same thing- alone, in a different dimension without his father and without his friends.

Bruce sighed, reaching over to ruffle Dick's hair. The boy froze, then relaxed into the touch. He grinned, letting out a small whine/sigh that made him seem like a puppy dog. Dick yawned loudly, and his eyebrows began rapidly scrunching together. He nibbled on his lip again, and Bruce realized that this child had even more similarities with his own foster son than he thought.**(2)**

"C'mon, chum. You need rest."

"But... Alfred's cookies..." Dick put on a puppy-dog face, which admittedly took more willpower to withstand than one might expect. But, with his eyebrows bunching together repeatedly, Bruce knew that the boy was exhausted.

"Go up and sleep in my room. I'll get you when the cookies are done and we can continue this after that."

Dick relented, but nodded and turned to walk up the stairs. Bruce turned back to the computer and saw a small blip on the map.

"Exactly what I was afraid of..." he spoke softly to himself, blowing up the map. "A tear in the Continuum..."**(3)**

* * *

><p><strong>1) I know it sounds complicated, but it made total sense in my head! PLEEEEEASE go back and re-read it if it doesn't make sense! It'll make this story much easier to understand later and as of previous!<strong>

**2) If you've caught the eyebrow and lip thing, PM me or Review it. I wanna see if anybody understands what I'm getting at with it...**

**3) The 'Continuum' is the never-ending span of dimensions and time periods that Dick and Bruce were talking about earlier on in the story. 'Continuum' means never-ending... kind of. XP I DUNNO HOW TO EXPLAIN IT! ARGLE FARGLE GARGLE!**


	11. Welcome to Rub A Kahli

**Yaaay! An update!**

**A/N::: I'd like to say that I am no longer a fan of Black Butler. After a time of prayer, I realized that MANY of its assets are against my religious and moral beliefs. Sorry! But I'm still a fan of Maid Sama, Fruits Basket, Ouran High School Host Club, and Hetalia! YAY! Any other animes to suggest?**

**I own nothing. :*(**

* * *

><p>A dark shadow loomed over a temple on a large rock outcropping. All around, as far as the eye could see, was desert. Nestled in Rub-a-Kali was the temple belonging to Talia as Ghul, the first factor in finding little-Robin and getting Dick back. Batman glared through his binoculars as he watched several guards stalk back and forth in front of the building. They shouldered AK-47's, which would be harder to dodge than regular guns. But the Dark Knight wasn't deterred. It was nothing he hadn't faced before.<p>

There were five guards outside, and, from the heat signatures he detected, two on the inside doors with another eighteen scattered throughout the temple. That made twenty-five to take down. There had been no other signal to suggest that Talia or Ras or anyone else was in the building, but he hadn't been able to look below the temple. The Shadows had a way of setting their bases underground.

A well-formulated plan already in his head, Batman was ready for anything. He launched himself off of the rock, swooping in and landing on top of two guards, knocking them out. The other three opened fire, a brilliant array of lights and bangs coming out, aimed right at the Dark Knight. Jumping away, Batman dodged the bullets until he could take shelter behind rock. As the bullets hit it, it began to slowly crack. Batman pulled out three bat-a-rangs and, peering out from the rock, threw them at the guards. All three were knocked unconscious instantly.

Batman stood swiftly, going over to the door of the temple and picking the lock. Before he opened the doors, he listened and smirked when he heard gun being cocked. The interior guards didn't have AK's, which was a slight reprieve. With a smile, the Dark Knight launched himself through the doors. With a kick and a punch, he had both guards taken out. The clatter of heavy boots announced the approach of at least a dozen other guards.

Batman quickly hid behind a pillar in the huge, Arabian-style building. He heard loud shouts in Arabian and Serbian. He frowned. The Dark Knight could understand the Arabian, but not the Serbian. He would have to learn that, and make Dick learn while he was at it...

Dick.

His foster-son's name rang out in Bruce's mind, making him go stone cold. He decided to change his plan and take the guards head-on, maybe relieve some of the anger building up inside of him. With bat-a-rangs, he took out two. A bolo-tie took out another, leaving nine left. The gunfire came fire bullets at a time, easier to dodge than an AK, but there were more vantage points to avoid this time. More bat-a-rangs were deployed, another three down. Batman zoomed right in, hacking at the leftover four with his fists and feet. He let out a roar of anger, socking one so hard that he flew into a pillar, cracking it. The other three went down almost too easily to the angry Bat.

But he didn't see or hear the woman behind him.

Talia, dressed in a sultry, gypsy-style gown, raised her Glock.

And she fired.

* * *

><p>"WHAT?"<p>

Wally's eyes were wide and _angry_. He threw his arms up into the air exasperatedly. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US SOONER?"

Flash held up his hands, wincing. "You guys were at _school_."

Artemis snorted. "Yeah. And Robin was _kidnapped_." She turned to glare at Roy. "And where were _you_ when this happened?"

Roy glared right back. "The same place Aqualad was, but you seem intent on placing the blame on me, single-handed!"

Kaldur took a step forward, sighing. "Friends, please. Calm down." He turned to address Artemis. "Red Arrow is right. The blame should be placed evenly upon both of our shoulders." Kaldur's eyes grew sad and pained, and he looked down in shame. "We were to guard Robin, and we failed."

Roy looked away, too, feeling his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He was angry, sad, confused, and hurt all at the same time. A sudden voice shocked him out of his misery.

"Kaldur'ahm. Roy Harper."

Black Canary raised both of her hands, slapping either teen simultaneously. Everyone gasped. The blonde turned to look at the archer next to her. "Both of you. _Stop_. Stop feeling pity for your own mistake and start giving a damn about what actually happens next! Man up, take charge, get ready to _fight_ for Robin's sake!"

Kaldur's eyes were wide with Black Canary's speech, and he flushed. Roy's whole face was tomato red, as were his ears.

Artemis grinned, and M'gann giggled. Connor, still in business mode, turned to Superman and Green Arrow. "Who took him? Where? When?"

Green Arrow walked over to the middle of the Cave's training center, opening the holographic computer. A picture of little-Robin popped up, him grinning as he sat on Wally's shoulders, hugging a little stuffed teddy bear. "Around noon today, 'little-Robin', as he has been dubbed-" everyone looked to Wally "-was kidnapped by the League of Shadows for revenge on Batman and the Justice League."

Cries of outrage came from the Team, which were silenced by a low-power Canary Cry from Dinah. Rubbing his ear with his pinkie, Green Arrow said, "Um... Thanks, babe. Anyways, little-Robin was kidnapped by the League of Shadows." Rolling his eyes behind his mask, Green Arrow continued. "_Batman_ decided to go after them on his own, and forbade the League from joining in."

"Forbade the _League_," Roy said, leaning backwards as he crossed his arms and smirked, glancing over at Wally. "_Not_ the Team."

The speedster was suddenly grinning. He turned to his uncle. "Where were the Shadows last seen?"

Dinah approached the screen, bringing up some images of a vast desert with purple and orange skies. "They were last seen in Dubai, but we have reason to believe that they have a base of operations somewhere in Rub-a-Kali."

Wally rubbed the back of his neck, looking deep in thought. "Ah. Okay. Rub-a-Kali!"

Roy sent him a glance. "You have _no_ idea where that is, do you?"

"Not really, no."

A map popped up, showing the Middle East. "It's a desert in south Saudi Arabia, reaching into Oman and Yemen."

"Oh. Musta' skipped that day in Geography."

"You _skip_ classes?"

"No, Uncle Barry! I mean, I- Uh..."

Connor saved Wally by stepping forward. "When do we leave?"

Black Canary smirked, cocking her hip. "I knew you were gonna ask that."

* * *

><p>"<em>Bruce?"<em>

_The man looked up from his paperwork and turned in his chair to see a small, black-haired little boy standing in the door to his study. The child was holding a stuffed bat, chewing on one of its wings nervously. His eyebrows were scrunching together, and his throat kept producing small whimpers and whines. He blinked furiously before turning a tearful face to his foster father._

"_B-Bwuce?"_

_Bruce felt his heart soften. The child often slurred his speech when he was trying not to cry._

"_C'mere, Dickie."_

_In an instant, the boy was in Bruce's lap, cuddling into his chest._

"_What was it this time?"_

_Dick didn't answer, embarrassed._

"_Not a nightmare, I'm guessing."_

_The boy's shoulders began to shake. "I-It hurts, Bwuce... My th-throat feels swollen, a-and m-my head h-hurts! My e-eyes are r-r-really wet f-from the b-blinking, a-and I k-keep stu-stuttering..."_

_Bruce sighed, kissing the boy's hair. He smelt of baby shampoo. This made Bruce smile. Alfred insisted upon using baby shampoo for 'the young Master' because 'the knots in his hair are border line criminal.'_

"_I know, chum," he said softly, stroking the boy's hair. "I'll call the doctor again, okay?"_

_Bruce knew it was just stress that was heightening the boy's reaction to his Tourettes, but he also knew that it would reassure Dick to go to the doctor again. They couldn't increase the child's medication, because he was so young. But being in fourth grade at such a young age was tough, on top of being Robin. Bruce had also been away from the League for a long while, two weeks, actually. It was his first night back. Change also heightened the boy's reaction to his Tourettes._

"_I l-l-love you, Bwuce..."_

"_I love you, too, chum."_

"_Bruce?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_Batman..."_

"_What?"_

"Batman!"

The Dark Knight's eyes snapped open. The first thing he noticed was that he was lying on his back. The second thing he noticed was the bright blue eyes above him, peering at him. Little-Robin's eyes were blinking rapidly, and he was whimpering and whining.

Bruce didn't think he could miss his little boy any more. He was proved wrong.

Bruce sat up, realizing with a scowl that someone had removed his cowl. He blinked in the harsh light of the bedroom- yes, bedroom. It was an Arabian-style room to match the temple, with a vast king-sized bed with a red and orange silk comforter. The pillows had yellow and gold tassels, matching the golden canopy on the bed. The rest of the room was huge, leading to a door on the east side, likely locked, and a balcony on the west side. Moving his head slightly, Bruce could see that the balcony had a half sphere of plexiglass around the outside of it. He smirked.

"Batman?"

The Dark Knight shook his head, realizing that he had been changed not only out of his cowl, but out of his suit. He wore a loose white robe. Little-Robin wore nearly the same: a loose white robe, only with a golden and deep purple sash around his waist. "Just call me Bruce."

Little-Robin nodded slightly, chewing his lip. Bruce frowned and tapped the boy's chin. "Stop that."

The paternal side of Bruce was breaking out, and he didn't like it.

Little-Robin smiled softly, but hid his face in a pillow to hide it. "Sorry," came the muffled, half-hearted reply. Bruce couldn't help but smile a bit.

There came a sudden knock at the door, which meant nothing as it was opened moments after. There stood Talia. She wore a seductive leather jacket that cut off above her navel, matching her tight a low-hipped leather pants and knee-high lace-up boots. She had a diamond ring on her navel, as well as one on her nose. Her long, wavy brown hair cascaded down her back. Bruce had the sudden urge to cover Little-Robin's eyes.

"Hello, Bruce," she said with a smile. She sauntered into the room, several body guards coming in after her. Bruce snorted.

"I thought you were '_capable_', Talia."

She shrugged. "Dearest _ataciq_ is a bit overprotective."

Bruce cocked an eyebrow. "Azerbaijani? I thought you were Arabic."

She shrugged, sitting down on the bed and stroking Bruce's chest. The man didn't flinch, but Little-Robin stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"I've been practicing other languages, _liebling_."

"German."

"I guess that one was too easy, huh, _milacek_?"

"Czech."

"_Tahad rohkem seksida_?"

"Estonian, and no."

Little-Robin watched in amazement as the two bantered back and forth, Bruce becoming more and more agitated, and Talia loving every minute of it.

"_Nu te poate opri_?" he asked. "_Este enervant_..."

Talia froze, staring at the boy, then chuckled. "Right. I forgot. Romanian is your first language, isn't it?"

The boy sent her a Baby-Bat-Glare, and she cooed. "Anyways, you're probably wondering why I have you here, hm Brucie?"

"Because you're an evil, annoying, conniving _chienne_?"

Her face turned red. "French, and also-"

She slapped Bruce, _hard_ across the face, leaving a red imprint. The Dark Knight turned back to her, spitting blood on her boots. Talia growled. "Whatever. I'm not here for _you_."

She reached over, grabbing Little-Robin's arm, and pulled him towards her. Bruce lunged, but was rammed backwards off of the bed by two of the body guards.

Talia grabbed a syringe from her belt, pushing it into Little-Robin's neck before he could fight back. The boy's eyes rolled into the back of his neck, and he whimpered, "_Tati_..." before passing out.

Bruce opened his mouth to scream, but a syringe in his neck stopped him. He growled, fighting the tranquilizer as the guards dropped him to the floor. Talia shouted a few words, which Bruce was too out of it to recognize, and the men grabbed the unconscious boy at the door and dragged him away.

_Click, clack, click, clack_.

Talia stood before Bruce, smirking and she pulled his head up by his hair. "You still don't get it, do you?"

He growled, trying to stay awake. Talia laughed, an evil laugh, but still beautiful. She whipped her hair over her shoulder, then leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Really, Bruce? I thought you could figure it out. If you bring someone from an alternate universe in, and _kill _them, then the fabric of universes is torn..."

"W-W-Why?" he groaned, eyes drooping.

Talia stood. "Why not?"

_BAM!_ She kicked his face with her heel, and Bruce fell into a black abyss.

**GASP! They're gonna kill Robin! O.o**

**Will the Team find Robin and Batman in time? What's happening in the other universe? How will the Robins get back to their respective homes? WILL they get back?**

**FIND OUT!**

**(FOUR MORE CHAPTERS!)**

**R&R, please!**


	12. Welcome to Earth16 b, Part 1

**I'm so sorry that it's been so long! Please forgive meeeeeeee! Alfred's cookies for those that do!**

**... I'm sleepy... Who cares that it's only 3:45... now 3:46...**

**Watchin' Mythbusters...**

**Don't own YJ...**

**Please R&R...**

* * *

><p>"<em>Go up and sleep in my room. I'll get you when the cookies are done and we can continue this after that."<em>

_Dick relented, but nodded and turned to walk up the stairs. Bruce turned back to the computer and saw a small blip on the map._

"_Exactly what I was afraid of," he spoke softly to himself, blowing up the map. "A tear in the Continuum…"_

Footsteps echoed through the Cave, and Bruce craned his neck backwards to see Alfred making his way down the stairs slowly, a sad smile on his face. "The young Master is asleep. Is there anything I can do to help you, sir?"

Bruce turned back to the computer, trying not to show any emotion (with great difficulty). "No. Thanks though, Alfred."

The butler nodded, then came to stand behind his old ward. He cocked an eyebrow at the map. "Forgive me, sir, but what is that spot?" He gestured to the tear.

Bruce frowned. "Trouble."

…

It turned out that Bruce didn't need to wake up Dick. The teen woke himself up to the smell of cinnamon. With a smile, Dick swung his legs off the bed and stood up, almost forgetting about his ribs until they pulsed with pain. He cringed, taking in shallow breaths and pausing before standing up straight.

A knock came at the door, and Bruce stuck his head in. He smiled when he saw Dick was awake. "Good morning."

Dick's eyes widened. "_Morning_? You said you'd wake me up!"

Bruce's smile turned into a sheepish smirk. "You were exhausted. Besides, Alfred finished the cookies last night. They're cool, so you can dip them in milk. _After_ breakfast, of course. Alfred made cinnamon toast."

Dick's blue eyes sparkled, and he grinned. "Asterous!" He darted past Bruce, leaving the confused man standing there.

"Asterous?"

Bruce joined Dick and Alfred downstairs. Dick was on his third piece of toast by the time Bruce got into the kitchen. The boy looked up, his mouth completely full. "W'yoo pn'd?"

Alfred slapped Dick on the back of his head lightly. "Surely my other self taught you table manners, Master Dick. I suggest you use them."

Dick finished his toast quickly, swallowing it even faster. He shot up from his seat, flinching softly as his hand twitched towards his ribs. "What'd you find?"

Bruce gestured for Dick to follow him to the Batcave. "I found… trouble."

Dick frowned. "Lemme guess. You found a tear."

Bruce nodded as he spun the hands of the clock around. He led the way down the stone steps towards the Batcomputer. Bats flew around their heads, screeching, although a waterfall in the background managed to block out their screams for the most part. Bruce came to a stop in front of the computer, pulling up the live video of the tear. He frowned deeply at seeing that it had grown almost twice its original size.

"I hate to do this while you're still injured," he addressed Dick, "but if we wait any longer, the tear will build up in size. Go change." He smiled to the teen. "You're going home."

Dick's eyes grew brightly, and he seemed to vibrate with excitement. But then, his eyes dimmed slightly. "We're going right away?"

Bruce nodded. "The soonest we can be there is an hour."

Dick shook his head, biting his upper lip again. "It's too easy. Isn't it?"

Bruce smirked, beginning to take off his shirt as he reached for his suit. "Not everything has to be impossible, Dick, even for superheroes."

Dick nodded. Bruce tossed the teen his costume. "Suit up. You can say goodbye to Alfred, but we don't have time for any tearful goodbyes to the League."

Dick nodded again, smiling softly.

"Cheer up, chum," the Dark Knight encouraged him as best he could. "You're going to get to see _your_ League soon enough."

This made Dick's eyes brighten, and his heart began to flutter. _I'm going home… I'm going home! _"I'm going home!"

Bruce chuckled, but couldn't help but feel that he was going to miss the boy. His heart leaped at the chance to see his son, though. _He's coming home… He's coming home… He's coming home._

Bruce grinned.

It took just about a half hour for the machine to warm up, and another half hour for the coordinates to be adjusted. In this time frame, Dick sat down with Alfred and Bruce and ate pumpkin spice cookies and drank hot cocoa.

It was a bittersweet goodbye, but Alfred and Bruce were both excited at the prospect of seeing their little Robin again, and Dick was excited too at the idea of seeing his Team and family again.

It all seemed too easy, though. There was a feeling that not everything was alright, not everything was perfect. After all, they had no clue what was going on back on Dick's side of the universe. _That_ worried all three of them, though none of them showed it.

…

Batman and Robin stood in front of a huge, mechanic arch.

The metal was white with its protective covering, hundreds of indestructible bolts holding it together, along with the pieces having been melted together. Purple electricity ran from either side of the arch, pink, orange, blue, and green lights following it and rippling like waves.

"It looks like the Northern Lights," Robin said with a smile. Batman looked at him, noticing how the boy's masked eyes were focused intensely on the beautiful display before him. Then, Bruce realized that he was a child. Even though he was much older than Bruce's little Robin, he was still a child. Hardly a teen, at least, and easily infatuated.

Bruce put a hand on the young teen's shoulder, making Robin look up at him. "Ready to go home, chum?"

Robin simply beamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Yea, kind of a filler... IM SO SOWWIES!<strong>

**Anyways, please still review, even if this chapter really sucked... IM SOWWIES!**

**HEY! If you are a Hetalia fan, pleeeeease check out my Hetalia stories... If you're not, please still check them out. You might like Hetalia in the end!**

**Review please!**


	13. Welcome to Earth16 b, Part 2

**Hello! Yes, yes, I'm alive! YAAAY!**

**First off, I'd like to address several things. THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!**

**1) I am so sorry for putting off this story (I blame school)**

_**2) YES! BROTHERS OF THE BIRD ON ON HIATUS! PLEASE STOP MESSAGING ME ABOUT IT!**_

**3) this story will soon be over... perhaps two to three more chappies!**

**4) I do not own Young Justice.**

* * *

><p>The boy groaned, shaking his head from side to side as he blinked, trying to rid his eyes of the shadows that lingered in them. His throat felt dry, and his arms and legs felt like jello.<p>

After a few moments, his eyesight returned to him. Little-Robin looked around, seeing an Indiana Jones temple-esque room around him. It looked like he was in the middle of a pyramid with a flat top. The yellow stone walls had green and black leafy vines crawling over every inch of them. Hidden behind the vines were intricate carvings and letterings on the walls that Little-Robin couldn't read.

His stomach lurched, and he tossed his head to the side to throw up its contents.

Then the boy realized that he was strapped to a stone bench. His arms and legs were tied to it by numerous ropes and chains, all prohibiting his movement to a small amount of wiggling and turning his neck back and forth.

Nobody else was in the room, but Little-Robin suspected that there were guards just outside the stone door.

Or he had thought nobody was in the room.

There were no footsteps, no shadows, nothing to show that somebody was walking towards him. He didn't even realize it until it was right in front of him.

Literally.

A small boy, maybe three or four, was glaring at Little-Robin with ice cold eyes. His chubby cheeks were a pink color, and his lips were in a pout. Ebony hair stuck up on his head, in little fluffy tendrils.

Little-Robin blinked.

The boy blinked back.

"Uh..." the vigilante began. "Hi?"

The boy's glare intensified, but Little-Robin was used to seeing a glare like that.

"Hey, dude, that's not gonna work on me..."

"Mother said that Father glares at people to intimidate them."

Little-Robin was surprised at the boy's excellent speech, but decided not to comment. "Okay... Where am I? Am I still at that temple place thingie?"

"*tt*..." the boy sneered. "Wouldn't you like to know..."

"Uh... Yeah, that's kinda why I asked."

Both boys simply stayed in their places, glaring at each other for a long while. Then, the younger boy cracked the smallest of smiles Little-Robin had ever seen. "You are a worthy opponent. I can tell. Mother taught me to tell things like that." His smile disappeared as soon as it had been graced upon his lips. "My name is Damian. Yours?"

"Classified."

The boy huffed before turning around. "You have come to bore me, child." _CHILD? He's younger than me!_ "Good bye."

The boy disappeared, probably through a trap door or something like that. Little-Robin shoved all curious thoughts about Damian out of his mind before turning back to his predicament.

He didn't have his utility belt. He was still dressed in that awful robe, too.

He had no communicator.

He didn't know where the League was, or even if they were coming to find him.

Little-Robin sighed heavily. _Great! Just great... Now I'll never get back to-_ Tears built up in his eyes, but he quickly blinked them away. _How will I get back to _Tati_ now?_

But he didn't have much time to think about that.

The stone door opened, and in walked Talia.

An old man with a long beard, beady eyes, and a traditional kimono-looking gown walked in right behind her. It was the same man that had sent Little-Robin away from the Watchtower and away from his game of tag with his Uncle John and Uncle Barry. He took one look at Little-Robin before smiling. He then began to walk towards him.

Slowly.

His steps were the forboding of evil. His eyes seemed to pierce the boy's soul. Old, withered hands shook as he reached into his gown-

And pulled out a knife.

Little-Robin willed himself not to panic, but it grew harder not to as the old man hovered over his body, waving the knife around. "Hello, Richard."

Little-Robin gasped. "How do you know my name?" he demanded.

"I know everything about you, Richard," the old man chuckled. "I know about Robin, I know about Bruce and Batman, I know about Alfred, I know about the Justice League... I know about your parents..."

The boy's eyes grew a fraction of an inch as tears shined in them.

"I know about your future, boy. I know about what is going to happen to you... I know how time will change... In my favor, of course," the man said with a malicious grin.

Then, the pieces fit together.

Little-Robin grinned.

"You're wrong."

The old man paused.

Little-Robin's grin grew. "You're _wrong_! You wanted to hurt Batman by killing a younger me- or, a younger older me. That's why you tried to send older me into the past!" He laughed. "But you didn't! I'm from a different dimension!"

The man's eyes grew.

Little-Robin smirked. "Even if you killed me, your plan wouldn't work. It's just a coincident that the you from my dimension tried to do the same thing!"

The man's eyes suddenly shifted. His glare went from surprised to blood-thirsty.

Little-Robin shivered, suddenly regretting figuring it all out.

"You're from a different dimension, are you?" The man snorted, raising his knife. "Well, then, I have no need of you..."

He swung down.

* * *

><p>Wally groaned as M'gann put the coordinates into the bioship. "Can you go any <em>faster<em>, green cheeks? I mean, I'm dying here-"

"She's doing fine," Superboy growled defensively, glaring at Wally. "You just need to be patient."

"Oh, look who's talking-"

"Shut up, Baywatch."

"Make me, Blondie!"

"Oh, I will-"

"STOP!"

Everyone jumped, looking at Kaldur, who stood at the bow of the bioship. He turned, and an icy chill went over the Team at the look in his eyes. "M'gann, how much longer?"

Suddenly, lights flashed on in the ship. M'gann grinned, standing up and clapping her hands. "Now! Okay, Team, let's head out-"

But her speech was cut off at a blaring alarm.

Red lights flashed around the Cave, and the sound of ambulances roared over all heartbeats.

"TEAM!" Kaldur had to shout over the alarms. "OUT OF THE SHIP AN POSITIONS!"

They all rushed out, Wally at the head and Connor at the back.

What they saw made them gasp.

There was a huge, _huge_ sphere of dark matter floating in the middle of the room. It was black with navy, green, and purple smoke tendrils whipping out. It sounded like a vacuum cleaner on 'high' times ten, air being thrown at the faces of the Team. They struggled to get into position, as they were all being pushed back by the wind.

Kaldur crouched down, head tucked to hide from the debris being flung around the Cave. Connor grabbed onto M'gann's waist, tucking himself into a ball around her. Roy and Artemis both dug their arrows into creases in the metal floor.

Wally, however, was thrown back into the side of the bioship like a rag doll.

Artemis would have laughed if the air hadn't suffocated her already.

Just as the Team was about to black out, the air returned to the room and the sphere turned into a flat circle hovering vertically in the middle of the room.

Wally stood up, groaning and rubbing the back of his head. "Black hole?"

Kaldur stood, his heart lifting. "No... It's-"

"Hey, guys! Did 'ya miss me?"

* * *

><p><strong>GASP! I KILLED ROBIN!<strong>

**GASP! ROBIN IS BACK!**

**GASP! YOU STILL HAVEN'T REVIEWED THIS CHAPTER!**


	14. Welcome to the Temple

**Hiya, guys!**

**This chapter is a bit longer b/c I feel guilty for not updating for FOREVER... Sorries! Don't hit me! I TOOK RAD!**

**RAD is a Rape Defense program designed for women- it's a lot of fun, and it's helpful! I took it with my mom a few days ago, and I suggest it to any and ever high school/college girl, or any girl of any age (but especially high school and college). Just Google 'RAD' and your state and you should be able to find lessons! Lessons can be free or cost money, depending upon who you get them from. But it's still a great idea, no matter the price!**

**Forgive my little rant.**

***cough***

**Anyways! I don't own YJ. :*(**

* * *

><p><em>Just as the Team was about to black out, the air returned to the room and the sphere turned into a flat circle hovering vertically in the middle of the room.<em>

_Wally stood up, groaning and rubbing the back of his head. "Black hole?"_

_Kaldur stood, his heart lifting. "No... It's-"_

_"Hey, guys! Did 'ya miss me?"_

″ROBIN!″

It took less than an instant for Wally to envelope the small ebony in his arms. Robin grinned, burying his face in his best friend's chest. He bit back the tears in his eyes. _I'm not crying. Nope, not. Not. Crying._

M'gann reacted next, beginning to hover and screech happily as she approached the bird and the speedster. She enveloped the two in a hug, Artemis shortly behind her. Kaldur blushed before approaching and hugging the others. Connor glanced towards the Team with a look that clearly said, 'Idiots...'.

But, as Robin pulled his head up to look at his team, his glasses were knocked off. He looked around, his puffy, watery, baby-blue eyes fixating on Connor. The clone froze as those familiar, childish eyes asked him a silent question. 'You didn't miss me?'

With an embarrassed grunt, Connor approached the Team and hugged them all, lifting all five other teens off of the ground. M'gann shrieked, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek. Connor stumbled backwards, making the whole Team fall into a large pile of teenage superhero.

Wally sat up, still holding Robin to his chest. ″DICK! Erhmergerd! You'reback! Howareyouback? Whathappened? Areyouokay? Areyouhurt? WeneedtocallBatman-″

Robin pulled away from him. ″Batman?″

Wally beamed. ″He's missed you, dude. He's really, really missed-″

″As touching as this moment is,″ Connor began, shoving the two off of him and standing up, brushing off his insignia, ″we need to save Robin. Er- little-Robin, I mean.″

Robin's blue eyes widened. ″What? What are you talking about?″ Slowly, his neck craned towards his best friend. ″What. Did. You. _Do_?″

″Why do you assume it's my fault?!″

″Remember Guatemala?″

″I DIDN'T MEAN TO DROP THE HOT SAUCE!″

Artemis cocked an eyebrow, about to interject. Fortunately, Kaldur interrupted. ″Team. We need to focus. It is good to have Robin back, yes, but we need to save little-Robin now.″

Wally stopped, rubbing the back of his neck. ″Ah... Right.″

The Team boarded the Bio-Ship, M'gann at the hull. ″She's ready to go now.″

″Then, Team,″ Kaldur began, sitting up straight in his chair, ″let's go get Robin.″

…

Bruce's eyes snapped open.

He sat up, looking around with a foggy head and hazy eyes. He looked to be in an asylum. The walls were all white, as was the ceiling and flooring, and all were padded. Chains attached his wrists and his ankles to the floor of the room-

BAM!

There was a sudden earthquake-like motion, jarring Bruce's body. He winced at the pain in his head, then swore. He was in a vehicle.

_It must be some kind of moving truck... It's big enough, and this room is rectangular..._

Another jostle, like that of a vehicle hitting a speed bump or a rock on an old road, made Bruce grit his teeth as his hands went for his ribs. Apparently Talia had had her fun while he was unconscious. Bruce suspected he had at least four fractured ribs, one of which was broken. He had bruises on his arms and legs, but mainly over his naked torso.

When had they changed his clothes?

Bruce felt a tick above his eyebrow. _Talia..._

Suddenly, the vehicle stopped, making Bruce be flung into the front wall of the padded cell. He grunted and swore as his ribs were jostled again.

There was a sudden quiet as the engine- which Bruce only realized he could hear once it was off- was silenced. He heard nothing, until-

BAM!

The door was thrown open, and Talia appeared. She, too, had changed clothes and was now wearing a pin-striped pencil skirt with a pink blouse and matching jacket. Her hair was pulled up loosely, glasses on the bridge of her nose. ″Bruce. Come with me.″

He cocked an eyebrow before gesturing his head towards the chains. ″I'm a bit hindered, Talia.″

She smirked. ″How so?″

Bruce frowned, looking down at his chains-

Which weren't there.

He looked back up at Talia, only to find her right in front of him. The woman pushed Bruce backwards into the wall of the van, kissing him fiercely. ″Hgn... Bruce... Tell me you love me...″

″I-″

″Batman.″

Bruce's eyes snapped open to see a small, chubby face. It was a boy who looked to be of some kind of eastern race, his skin a deep tan and his hair black as pitch. Dark, frightening blue eyes glared at Bruce as the young boy- who seemed no older than four- took a step backwards.

″You are Batman, are you not?″

Bruce sat up, realizing that he was still in the Arabic-style bedroom with his tunic and silk bedsheets. ″Who are you?″

The boy scowled. ″*tt*. That is not important.″

″Alright. Why are you here?″

″You are Batman. Someone's in trouble. I am here to help you get free so you can help them. Understood?″

Bruce would have been peeved at the child for being so rude, but the boy's pout was too cute to be angry at. ″Who?″

″A boy.″

″Robin?″

″*tt*.″ The boy approached the door, opening it with ease. He turned back to Bruce, an eyebrow cocked. ″Would not _you_ care to know?″

Bruce paused for a moment, looking at the boy incredulously. _What choice do I have really? Anyways, it's not like a kid can hurt me..._

The boy led Bruce down a few hallways, the adult having to beat up a guard at every corner. Not that he minded, of course- it was a good way to get his agitation at Talia out of his body.

All of the halls looked the same; they all had an 'Indiana Jones and the Templar' feeling, being made of chipped yellow stone and moss and vines. There were cryptic drawings and symbols on the floor-level and roof-level stones, all of which were made with a deep chestnut color paint. Bruce knelt over and traced his fingertips over some of the markings. ″What are they?″ he asked the boy walking in front of him.

The child paused, turning to Bruce with rage in his eyes. ″Why do you _care_? There is a boy for you to save!″

Bruce squinted at the child, standing. ″You speak well for a three-year-old.″

The child stomped his foot. ″I am _four_!″

″Four, sorry.″

The boy pulled at his long bangs. ″Why do you care about me?″

″Why do you care about this boy you want me to save?″

The child turned away, biting his lip, and mumbled something.

″Sorry, I didn't catch that.″

The ebony boy turned towards Bruce, his eyes full of virgin anger, hiding a dash of fear. ″Because I know how scary Grandfather can be...″ The boy cleared his throat, turning and darting past a corner. Bruce caught himself before bolting after him.

″Wait-″

As he turned the corner, Bruce saw a terrifying sight.

Ra's al Ghul was perched standing above a stone table, to which little-Robin was strapped, with a knife in hand.

″NO!″

Ra's brought the knife down.

* * *

><p>″Are we there yet?″<p>

″No.″

″Are we there yet?″

″No.″

″Are we there yet?″

″Yes.″

″Really?!″

″NO!″

Wally slumped backwards in his chair, obviously bored. He was thrilled that Robin was back and scared for little-Robin, but he was still a speedster.

Which meant a short attention span.

″Are we-″

″So help me, Baywatch, you ask one more time, and I will shove an arrow up your-″

″We're here!″ M'gann cried.

Everyone stood, readying themselves. Kaldur spoke. ″Remember the plan, team. Artemis and Miss Martian will go around the back while Superboy, Robin, and Kid Flash make a commotion by going through the front, East, and West ways. I shall go in through the front, but only after the guards are taken down by Superboy. Understood?″

Everybody nodded.

The bay doors opened, and Robin and Wally jumped out, followed shortly by Superboy. The three were instantly choked by a sharp sandstorm that greeted them. Robin brought out breathers, handing one to Wally, who was putting on his goggles, and another to Superboy, who had shed his shirt and was using it to block sand from getting in his eyes.

_'Link up?' _came M'gann's voice over everyone's minds.

_'Gotcha, sugar cheeks.'_

_'Yuck! Nice to see you haven't changed, _Wall-man_.'_

_'Here.'_

_'Baywatch, watch it. I'm here, Meg.'_

_*grunt*_

_'Connor's here, too!'_

_*grunt*_

Robin pushed a button on his mask as Kid Flash did the same with his goggles. _'Um... Kaldur?'_ Superboy began._ 'We're gonna have an issue beating up the guards...'_

_'Why?'_

Wally butted in. _'Because... There aren't any...'_

Robin smirked. _'Batman's been here.'_

Wally chuckled at his friend's pride in his father. _'Yup! Your dad kicks a- butt.'_

_'Dude, I'm not a kid.'_

_'Sorry, dude- I've been around little-you for the past forever.'_

_'Continue with the plan,'_ Kaldur said. _'Make sure there are no guards towards the innards of the temple. M'gann, have the Bio-Ship scan the temple and give us a reading of-'_

_'Already done! There's four conscious forms in the temple right now... And dozens of unconscious guards... Three are in a main room in the center of the temple, and the other- Woah! It just... vanished...'_

_'We do not have time for that,'_ Kaldur input. _'Robin, Kid, Superboy, head through the front entrance to the main room. M'gann, send them a map via mental scan. Artemis, M'gann, and I will meet you there through the back entrance.'_

_'Agreed. KF, SB, c'mon!'_

The three charged towards the front doors, Superboy plowing through them with a loud _CRACK _that signals the metal being blown off its hinges.

The teens didn't hesitate to run through the temple, jumping over and darting around unconscious guards. Superboy and Kid Flash lingered back a bit, allowing Robin to take the lead. It just seemed right.

Robin felt his heart pounding as he thought back to just a few hours before.

_Batman and Robin stood in front of a huge, mechanic arch._

_The metal was white with its protective covering, hundreds of indestructible bolts holding it together, along with the pieces having been melted together. Purple electricity ran from either side of the arch, pink, orange, blue, and green lights following it and rippling like waves._

_"It looks like the Northern Lights," Robin said with a smile. Batman looked at him, noticing how the boy's masked eyes were focused intensely on the beautiful display before him. Then, Bruce realized that he was a child. Even though he was much older than Bruce's little Robin, he was still a child. Hardly a teen, at least, and easily infatuated._

_Bruce put a hand on the young teen's shoulder, making Robin look up at him. "Ready to go home, chum?"_

_Robin simply beamed._

_Bruce let out a breath, closing his eyes, and paused. Robin stopped, looking at him curiously. ″What?″_

_Bruce opened his eyes, turning to look down at Robin. The teenager that blinked back at him looked so much like his little boy- like his little bird. ″When Robin, my Robin, was first transported to your world, you were still there.″_

_Robin nodded slowly. ″Uh huh. And?″_

″_I don't know if he's going to be transported back immediately after you are transported there, or if you have to see him or say something.″_

_Robin paused, nibbling on his lip. Bruce tapped his chin. Robin smiled._

″_I promise, Bruce, I'll take care of him. I'll get him home to you- I don't know how, but I will. I promise.″_

″I promise...″ Robin said softly, turning a corner-

To see Ra's al Ghul standing above little-Robin with a knife.

″NO!″

He didn't know who said it, and frankly, he didn't care at the moment.

Robin launched himself forward, in between Ra's and little-Robin, and right in the path of the knife.

* * *

><p><strong>NO ROBIN! Y U SO STOOPID? D<strong>

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Oh, wait... I'm the author... *sweatdrop***

**But no worries! I have it all planned out! Just read on-**

**When I post a new chapter.**

***sweatdrops***

**Review?**


	15. Welcome Home

**Yes, I realize how long it has been. I"M SO SOWWIES!  
>I've been sooooo busy with school and extracurriculars that I've had NO time to write!<strong>

**Now, I'm watching "Miracle on 34th Street" with my mom. XD *25 days of Christmas... On ABC family!* OOH! I LOVE IT!**

**Anyways. I'm sorry for the long wait and the terrible chapter! DX**

**Please enjoy!**

***do not own***

* * *

><p>″<em>I promise...″ Robin said softly, turning a corner-<em>

_To see Ra's al Ghul standing above little-Robin with a knife._

″_NO!″_

_He didn't know who said it, and frankly, he didn't care at the moment._

_Robin launched himself forward, in between Ra's and little-Robin, and right in the path of the knife._

Everything happened so fast that Robin could hardly understand. He had charged in between Ra's and little-Robin when there was a sudden flash of light and a small screech of happiness crying, ″_Tati_!″ before the light faded away.

The tip of the knife's blade was an inch from Robin's nose. Behind his mask, the teenager's eyes widened, and he bit back a gasp. His eyes slowly trailed from the blade to the hilt of the knife where two hands held on- one an old and withered hand, the other a young, strong hand, holding back the knife. Robin looked up to see Bruce holding on tightly to Ra's neck with one hand and the knife with the other.

Ra's shook as he tried to overpower Bruce, but in his aged state- not having used the Lazarus Pit in a good while- he was no match. Bruce tightened his grasp on Ra's hand, and a loud _crack_ resonated through the room, signaling that several of the man's fingers had been snapped into pieces. Bruce dragged Ra's to face him, using the Bat-Glare most efficiently as he got nose-to-nose with his old mentor.

″Don't. Touch. My. Son.″

With that, Bruce sucker-punched Ra's, successfully knocking the man senseless. Ra's stumbled backwards, glaring at Bruce and Robin. Bruce stepped in front of his son protectively, taking a defensive stance.

The Team quickly filed in, all making a loop around Robin, to the teenager's distaste. '_Guys, I'm not a kid!'_

_'That sounded kinda like a kid, Troll.'_

_'Artie!'_

Ra's backed away slowly. ″_Sunt depășiți numeric ... Dar eu te va, pasăre mică. Într-o zi _,″ he snarled directly at Robin, tiny black eyes gleaming like beetles, ″_te voi termina_!″

There was a puff of red, glittering smoke, and Ra's was gone.

The Team relaxed their fighting positions, all turning to look at Bruce. Robin turned towards the stone table and smiled. He touched the bare surface and whispered to himself, ″Bye, little-me...″

Bruce let out a heavy breath from his nose. ″Dick.″ He put a hand on the teenager's shoulder, earning a curious look. ″Let's go home.″

Wally hooted, and M'gann cried out with joy. Artemis grinned and grabbed Robin tightly, hugging him and kissing his cheek. Kaldur smiled at his friends, and Connor smirked, blushing as M'gann celebrated by kissing him.

Suddenly, there was a loud rumble.

″Baywatch-″

″IT WASN'T ME!″

Bruce looked up towards the roof of the temple, but silt dropped into his eyes. He swore, wiping it away. There was another rumble, and the ground below the Team and Bruce shook.

″It's going to collapse!″ Connor shouted, grabbing M'gann's hand. ″We need to get out of here!″

Bruce grabbed his son's shoulder and Wally's hair, shoving the two towards the way they had come.

″Wha-″

″Ouch!″

″Run!″

The very walls that supported the temple shook around them as they ran. As they all tried to go faster, the ceiling behind them began to collapse at their heels. M'gann screamed, stumbling. Connor grabbed her and Artemis, threw either girls over his shoulders, ignoring Artemis's indignant objections, and charged the last few feet out of the temple and into the sandstorm beyond. Kid Flash grabbed Robin's cape, pulling him out the last few feet. ″_Nu_! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? _Tati! TATI_!″

Kaldur stopped at the entrance, just as it was about to collapse, and whipped out his water bearers, using the water to create a small archway to hold up the rubble just enough for Bruce to leap through before the improv structure came crumbling down.

Robin rushed over at his father, burying his face in Bruce's tunic. ″_Tati! Tată, ești bine_?″

The man chuckled softly, ruffling the boy's long hair. ″_Sunt bine, fiule. Ești bine_?″

Robin nodded into his father's chest. ″_Mi-ai lipsit_...″

Bruce sighed, smiling as he patted his son's head. ″It's alright, _fiule_. Let's go.″

M'gann squealed at the sight of Batman embracing Robin like his true son (Artemis squealed inwardly). The Dark Knight scowled at her, straightening his back before turning towards the desert, shielding his face from the storm. ″Where is the Bio-ship?″

M'gann quickly summoned the ship and everybody boarded, happily shielded from the storm.

″WAIT!″

Everyone whipped around to face Robin, just as M'gann was about to fly off. ″What about the kid?″

Wally cocked an eyebrow. ″What kid?″

″There was a kid-″

″I think you've inhaled too much sand,″ Artemis joked, ruffling Robin's hair. The boy turned to look at his mentor.

″Bruce-″

Bruce shook his head, as if to say, _″Drop it_″.

Robin did so.

* * *

><p>There was a flash of white light, and little-Robin could feel his body being pulled, stretched, and wrung out like a towel. He saw stars, his eyes rolling around his head.<p>

Then, he saw a dark blob.

That blob changed and shifted until he saw-

″_Tati_!″

Little-Robin charged forward, tackling the Dark Knight backwards. The man stumbled, his eyes wide behind his mask.

″D-Dick?″

″_Da, da, tati! E mine, eu! Sunt acasă_!″ the boy shouted, nuzzling his face into Batman's breastplate. ″_Sunt acasă, tati, eu sunt acasă_!″

The man froze for a moment, not believing it. He couldn't. If it wasn't true... If this wasn't his boy-

″D-Daddy? Are you o-okay?″

Batman looked down at the little boy, whose big blue eyes were filled with water and glazed over. ″Daddy?″

In a single, swift movement, the Dark Knight pulled his son into his arms and swung him around in circles. ″_Fiul meu este acasa. Fiul meu este acasa_! ALFRED!″ He called the man's name up the steps towards the Manor. ″ALFRED! COME DOWN! DICK IS HOME!″

* * *

><p>It was a long, agonizing afternoon of tests and machines, but Dick knew that Bruce meant well. It was almost midnight by the time they were done. Alfred sighed and handed his young charge a mug of hot cocoa. ″Master Bruce is glad to have you back, Master Dick-″<p>

The teen snorted, looking into his cocoa. ″He has a funny way of showing it.″

Alfred sighed as he looked across the Batcave to where his older charge was running the finishing tests. He looked back over to Dick, who was still sulking at the milk chocolate drink. Finally, the old butler sighed and marched over to Bruce.

And he abruptly slapped the back of his head.

″Ouch! Alfred-″

Alfred lowered his voice to where Dick could not hear his words, but could hear his terse tone of voice. ″Excuse me, _sir_, but may I _insist_ that you go over there and try to consol your son, who is not only injured, but has also been in an alternate universe for very near a month now? _Sir_?″

Bruce paused, looking at Alfred with surprise. He slowly turned to his son, who was looking rather sullen.

There was a pause before Alfred hit the back of Bruce's head again, making the man stumble. Bruce, swearing at the butler, walked towards his son. He sat down on the cold metal table next to him, putting a tentative hand on the boy's knee.

″Dick, I... I just wanted to make sure that you weren't sick... Time-travel and dimension-travel can be rather... upsetting on someone's body.″

Dick looked up at his father, smiling softly. He gently leaned into the man's side, snuggling close. ″I know.″

There was a long, akward silence before Dick said, ″I love you, Dad.″

Bruce jolted a bit, but then settled, a smile on his face.

″I love you, too, son... And I'm glad you're home... Alfred was going stir-crazy.″

Dick laughed, almost spilling his cocoa. ″Me, too, Dad. Me, too.″

* * *

><p><strong>SO MANY FEELS!<strong>

**I know, the ending is poop! DX I'M SORRY; WRITER'S BLOCK HATES ME!**

**Please review? /**


End file.
